Daughter of the Sons
by MercedesAngel
Summary: I own no rights to Sons of Anarchy. Kiera comes into the story as Jim Teller's daughter and cousin to Jax. Please enjoy her story.
1. Chapter 1

Kiera couldn't remember the last time she rode a motorcycle, let alone driving this distance. It was a long way to home. Home, the word seemed to hit her in the stomach. She hadn't lived in Charming, even visited, for almost ten years. But it was and always would be her home. Her dads old motorcycle road easily along the curves of the California highways. The memory of the day he brought it home, brand new, flashed through her mind. She had just turned ten when he pulled it into their driveway off Shepard Street in Charming. It was a beautiful Heritage Softail* but not something her mother was that happy to see. She remembered them arguing that night about the amount of money that bike would cost us and that all he was doing was trying to keep up with his brother. That next day he came back home with a Celtic trinity knot on the side of the bike, he said it was to remind him of her every time he rode it. It took Kiera a long time to understand why her mom quickly went into his arms with happy tears. It was his way of saying how much he loved her. Moving one hand from the handles, she traced her fingers along the worn down symbol feeling tears starting to build in her eyes.

The streets of Charming were quiet in the early morning as she slowed her speed toward the Teller-Morrow shop. That really wasn't anything new. The town was small, a little worn down but looked just as she remembered. The familiar roar of another bike came up behind her. She glanced in the rear view mirror immediately recognizing Jax with a very confused look on his face. She couldn't help but smirk as she lead the way to the parking lot. He parked along the line of bikes as she pulled off to the side. The scowl was apparent on his face as he strode over to her, girls riding bikes was fairly unheard of around those parts. She took off her helmet letting her strawberry blond hair fall down her back but kept her sunglasses on just to see how long it would take him to recognize her. Once he got close enough to see the design on the side of the bike he went from scowling, to confused to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. "Kiera?!"

She took off her glasses, put them atop her head and nodded. "Hey Jackson. Care to give me a hug?"

He gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the ground in one of his hugs she had remembered since her childhood. "Jesus. What are you doing here? It's been how long?"

"Ten years." She answered sadly. "I've missed my family."

"We've missed you too, girl." He kissed her cheek before setting her back down.

"I can't wait to see everyone." She looked towards the worn down club house.

"We're just about to have church, in fact I'm late, everyone should be here."

She replaced her sunglasses with a smirk. "Let me head in first. Shake 'em up a little."

He just laughed and motioned for her to lead the way. Making an enterance was always something Kiera loved to do.

Quietly opening the door she saw her opportunity; a prospect was near the entrance with his back to her. He was younger than she was but had his heigth against her. She slipped her knife off her side, wrapped her arm around his neck and held the tip to his throat.

"Hey! Woa!" He held his hands up in surrender. Every member of the club was quick to draw their guns. "Who the fuck are you?" Tig asked what everyone was thinking.

"Someone who will kill this prospect if," she removed her sunglasses with the arm around the kids neck and smirked, "she doesn't get a hug from her favorite outlaws." She released the kid who stumbled away very confused and returned her knife to her hip. Jax came in laughing and patted her on the back. Chibs was the first to recognize her.

"Kiera? Baby girl!" He quickly rushed her and scooped her into his arms, kissing her multiple times on the cheek. She was quickly surrounded by everyone but three members; the prospect, a nomad and a new member about her age with tribal tattoos on the sides of his head.

All the men she had grown to love all her life took her into their arms warmly. Bobby's beard still tickled her hair as she disappeared into his hug. Tig still kissed the same spot on the side of her head. Piney still smelled of pine trees and cigars. And Opie still towered over her, leaning down a little to rest his head on top of hers. It wasn't long before Clay moved everyone out of his way and opened his arms in a wide greeting to fold around her small frame.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked laughing and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, lemme look at cha." He held her at arms length seeing a beautifully grown woman in front of him. She was a little taller than he remembered, now standing about five foot eight inches. Her blond hair had natural highlights of red in it. She wore tight dark jeans tucked inside leather riding boots that reached her knees, a white tank top with a black leather jacket over the top of it and a Celtic cross around her neck. "You look just as beautiful as your mother." He smiled.

"Aye," Chibs agreed, "'cept she got her da's blond hair. Though the damn Irish red does show through."

"Boys. Come meet the daughter of Jim Teller." Clay instructed the three hanging back awkwardly. Hearing the name their jaws dropped.

"My little cousin." Jax said proudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "This is Happy." Jax nodded to the nomad. He was a handsome, bald and looked like he could break her with one hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said in a deep voice.

She laughed and nodded, he certainly didn't seem very happy to her.

"That's Juice, he's slightly retarded don't mind him." Jax pointed to the kid with tattoos on the side of his head.

Juice took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. "But I'm a genius when it comes to computers and sex." He winked before getting hit on the back of the head by Piney.

"And the throat you almost cut open is Halfsack."

The kid took her hand as well but gave a firm shake. "I won't let you catch me off guard again."

"Sorry about that. Just needed their attention." She smirked.

"This girl always did need to make a big entrance. 'Bout gave her da a heart attack too many times to count." Chibs laughed handing her a beer and pulled her into his lap. He was so happy to have this girl in his arms again.

Juice watched quietly as the girl was fully introduced. He kicked himself for that whole sex comment he made. This girl was practically royalty. It would be like saying something sexual to Gemma. He cringed at the painful thought. It wasn't much longer that Clay called church and Kiera was settled down at the bar waiting for them to finish.

Everyone moved quickly into their respective chairs. "I'm only going to say this once." Clay started. "That is my niece out there. Next to Gemma she is the most precious girl to me. Do. Not. Touch." He made a pointed look at Halfsack, Juice and Happy since they were the only ones who didn't know her growing up.

"Aye, I'll second that." Chibs said with all the rest nodding in agreement.

Feeling that was enough on that, Clay moved on to other business.

Outside of church Kiera was happily throwing back a few beers when she heard a door slam. "Where the fuck is she!?" Gemmas voice rang through the bar. Sliding off the stool, Kiera prepared herself for any wrath from Gemma. The mother hen stopped a few feet short of her, giving her a once over. "Christ girl, you're even prettier than I remember. Come here." She ordered hugging her niece tightly. It always amused Kiera that Gemma could hug tighter than any of the bikers could.

"I missed you too aunt Gemma." She had missed her aunt terribly but had been too much of a coward to come back.

"Where you stayin' baby?" Gemma asked.

Kiera looked around the clubhouse with a smirk.

"No." She shook her head. "No way you're stayin in this filthy place."

"I stayed here plenty of times growing up." She looked around again as a few memories played through her head. "Reminds me of the old days."

Gemma knew it was a fight she was going to loose. "Alright fine." She pouted a little. "But if you want a real place to stay Clay and I always have a room for you." She kissed her niece as the guys exited chapel. "I'm throwing a dinner for my favorite niece tonight. You all will be there." She ordered before going to kiss Clay. Kiera remembered when she would kiss her uncle John that way.

Jax came over with another beer for Kiera, bringing her out of her memory. "Mom convince you to stay with her?"

She laughed and shook her head. "She asked but I'd rather stay in the dorms. Your lovely mother can be a little controlling, I got enough of that from my own."

"Come on I'll get you set up."

"Wait," she got up, "gotta get my bags off the bike."

"That's what prospects are for." Jax snapped his fingers at the prospect who quickly came over. "Grab her bags off the old bike out front and bring them to the dorms."

He nodded quickly and ran out.

"I could have done it." She protested lightheartedly.

"He'll do it out of fear you might slit his throat." He chuckled as she gave him a certain finger.

None of the dorm rooms were very big but it was all she needed. At least it had its own bathroom so she didn't have to worry about any guys walking in on her in the shower. There was a lumpy full sized bed and posters of naked women on the walls. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Jax left her to get settled in. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling when a knock came to her door. She sighed only wanting a moments peace before yelling that whoever it was could come in. She was definitely not moving from her spot, she was too weary from the drive.

"Hey um," it was Juice standing awkwardly at her doorway. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam her body. Her shirt was raised slightly giving him a peek at the orange rose that started on her left hip bone and disappeared below her jeans. He also saw on her right shoulder a reapers scythe with thorns all around it. Now he was curious what other places she had tattoos.

"Did you need something? Or just come to stare?" She asked with a smirk.

"I, uh, just wanted to apologize for my comment earlier."

She laughed, hard, holding her stomach. "You really came to apologize?"

"I just didn't want you to think I was some pig." He didn't know why but he cared what this girl thought of him. "I mean you are kind of like royalty around here." He frowned a little when she was still laughing softly. "I guess if you need anything just ask." He started to close the door before he heard "wait".

She sat up with a smirk. For the first time he got a good look at her deep green eyes. "How long you been patched in?"

"About two years." He wasn't sure where this was going as he watched her.

"Then you know all about old ladies, sweetbutts and croweaters."

He merely nodded to let her continue with her point.

She got a serious look on her face. "Well, I'm none of the above. I make my own decisions so I'm no old lady. And if you even think you have a chance of getting me in your bed like a croweater I will take your balls off and make the prospect eat them. Got it?"

He nodded and left the room. He wasn't sure why but her threatening him turned him on. But she was certainly not like any girl he'd ever met before.

A few hours later Kiera was showered and on her dads bike headed to the police station. She remembered exactly where it was having spent some time there in her teens usually because of trouble her, Jax and Opie got into. She smiled at the memory as she walked into the station. There were a few people she recognized from growing up around town. Not that she knew their names or anything, not exactly people she hung out with. Most were too afraid to befriend her knowing the reputation her family held.

She walked up to some girl she'd never met before and put on her best friendly smile. "Is Unser around?"

"I'm sorry he's not. But Deputy Chief Hale is, if you would like to speak to him." She offered warmly before she saw the devious smirk come to Kiera's lips.

"As in David Hale?"

"Yes ma'am." She started to pick up the phone. "Can I ask who's here to see him?"

"An old friend." She started walking through the station to Hale's office, leaving the woman protesting behind her.

She stood in the doorway, leaning against it with her shoulder, watching Hale at his desk. Just as he looked up the woman came running up behind Kiera.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't stop her."

It took Hale a moment starring intently at Kiera before he knew for sure it was her and stood from his desk. "No one can stop Kiera when she's determined." He didn't take his eyes off his old friend as the woman turned to leave.

"Deputy Chief David Hale." She smirked as the words fell delicately from her tongue.

"It's been so long." His smile brightened as he quickly hugged her. "What brings you back to this hell hole?"

She chuckled as he pulled back and tucked his thumbs into his gun belt. "I was looking for Unser, missed that old man."

"You aren't in trouble are you?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes just as she did when she was fifteen.

"Always." She smirked.

He laughed and nodded. "You just back to visit or stay?"

"I'm sticking around for a bit. You know this town sucks you back in. It was good to see you. I'm sure I'll see you around. Let Unser know I came by." She turned and started to head out before he called to her.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

She threw her long hair over her shoulder, giving him a look that sent chills down his spine. "Can't. Gemma has a dinner for me tonight."

"Tomorrow then." She gave him a pointed look and pursed her lips. "Just as friends." He added quickly.

"Alright," she agreed, "just as friends."

"Pick you up at seven? Where are you staying?"

She smirked. "The clubhouse. Maybe I should meet you somewhere?"

"No, the clubhouse at seven it is." He stood his ground, smiling.

"I'll meet you out front then." She compromised.

He laughed and nodded. "See you then."

She headed out of the station to the bike before hearing, "Jesus Christ." She turned and saw Unser headed her way. "Unser." She smiled and quickly hugged the aging man.

"My God girl look at you, just the spitting image of your mother."

She laughed figuring she'd be hearing that a lot. Next to Gemma, Bridget was one of the most recognized women in town. You could spot her fiery Irish hair from a mile down the road. And just like Gemma, she didn't take shit from anyone. "Thanks. I missed you."

"You in town for a while?"

"Probably for a bit. You know aunt Gemma will keep me here as long a she can."

He chuckled and nodded. "Watch her or she'll have you handcuffed to the clubhouse."

She laughed but knew it was entirely true. "It was good seeing you. You look good." She kissed his cheek and climbed onto the bike that had become hers.

Gemma always threw the best dinners. Food, alcohol and laughter were always abundant. Kiera could smell her favorite food as soon as she stepped through the door. Racks of ribs, smothered with chipotle barbecue sauce, red potatoes and onions and corn on the cob. Her aunt had outdone herself. Kiera walked up behind her and gave her a kiss. "You are the best aunt any girl could ask for."

"I know." She smirked and pushed Kiera out of the kitchen as she was grabbing for a small piece of rib. "Out with you. Go see the boys. You never could keep your fingers out of the food."

Laughing, she made her way into the living room where everyone had gathered. She immediately spotted Tara on Jaxs' lap. "I thought you were some big shot doctor?" She asked Tara.

"We all end up back here, don't we?" She chuckled.

Kiera knew the story of Jax and Taras breakup. But she could see by the look on her cousins face he was happy and that's all that mattered to her. And the fact that Gemma hadn't killed her, was even okay with her being at dinner, meant that things weren't too tense between the two.

She sat down next to Tig as Juice handed her a beer. Apparently, she hadn't completely freaked out the Puerto Rican. It wasn't long before the table was set and they were ready to eat. Kiera sat to the left of Clay, a spot her father once held. Only back then John was at the head of the table and Clay was to his right. Jax sat across from Kiera and Chibs sat next to her. Clay stood with his beer raised. "I want you all to raise your glasses to the fact that my beautiful niece is back home." All glasses and beer bottles clinked around the table as Clay kissed her on the top of the head. He made her miss her uncle John. She remembered bits and pieces of him from her childhood and was always reminded what a good man he was. After Clay married Gemma, he happily took the title of uncle to Kiera and brother to Jim.

Dinner lasted about an hour until everyone, including Kiera, was so full they could barely move. She may look girly with long blond hair, long legs and a perfectly curvy body. But when it came to Gemmas food she stuffed herself like everyone else.

All the men and Kiera went back to the living room while Gemma and the old ladies, including Tara, cleaned up. Chibs handed Kiera a glass to scotch.

"You didn't." She put her nose to the glass, smelling the amber liquid. "You sly Scot, you did. Every time I go to the liquor store I look for this but can never find it."

"Aye, it's me own little secret. Was saving it for when you came home." He chuckled and clinked his glass to hers before taking a sip.

She took her own sip with a contented sigh. "Just as good as I remembered."

Gemma kicked everyone out around midnight. Kiera was one of the last to leave, saying her goodbyes and getting an old picture. "Here baby, I found this today. You should have it." The picture was of Kiera and her father sitting on his bike laughing. She was about twelve when the picture was taken with the red from her mother starting to appear in her hair in the sunlight. She choked up a thanks and rode back to the clubhouse.

Most of the guys still around the bar were getting ready to settle in for the night with a croweater. She shook her head and grinned as Chibs was one of them. One of the new girls stepped in front of Kiera before she could make her way down the hall. "Sorry Barbie, no admittance unless one of them chooses to bring you back." She looked her over with a sneer. "Though I doubt they would. They don't usually go for prissy bitches."

Kiera just laughed before bringing her fist as hard as she could into the girls jaw. Before she could drop to the floor in pain, she was held up by her neck and thrown against the wall behind her. Kiera was so close to her face she could smell the blood starting to pool in her mouth. "You might want to watch who you talk to around here." She could hear the guys heading her way to stop her from really hurting this girl. "Maybe you shouldn't talk at all. Just use that mouth for sucking cock, that's about all it's good for." The girl was starting starting to turn blue when Kiera felt a few strong arms pull her away.

She watched the girl drop to the floor gasping as she pulled away from whoever held her back. By the laugh, she guessed it was Bobby who got to her first. She stormed back to her room and slammed the door.

"Juice." Bobby called, still laughing. "Take our killer some ice for her hand. By the looks of that girls face she's gonna need it."

Juice paused before nodding. He wasn't sure if Kiera might try to swing at him for bothering her. He quickly gathered up ice in a bag as Halfsack was ordered to get the croweater cleaned up. "She's getting blood everywhere." He heard Tig say as he made his way to Kiera room. He knocked softly, when he wasn't met with an answer he quietly opened the door. Kiera was at the end of her bed with a photo in her hands. Blood was slowly dripping to the floor from her knuckles she must have split open on the girls teeth.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "I brought you some ice for your hand."

She quickly stood, making him jump back a little, and put the photo on her nightstand. "I don't need any ice."

"You are bleeding though." He pointed to her hand. "At least let me help wash it off."

She gave him a look implying she didn't want help.

"If I go out there without helping you and your hand looks like shit tomorrow they will kill me." He informed, getting a small smile from the girl. "Come on." He headed to the bathroom as she followed. Every bathroom was stocked with plenty of alcohol and bandages. She lit a cigarette as he started cleaning her wound. "I didn't know you smoked."

"You think you can grow up in this life and not take it up?" The memory of Jax handing her her first cigarette flashed through her mind.

He shrugged with a grin. "I couldn't imagine being a girl and growing up in this life. Bet you had a hard time getting approval for any boyfriend."

"That's why I learned to sneak them around."

Being this close to her he could smell the citrus in her hair. "Can I ask you something?" A shrug was the all he got in response so he continued. "Why did your family leave Charming?"

"That, Juicy, is a story for another time."

He nodded. "You gonna stay?"

"Probably not," she grabbed the ice from him and put it on her hand. She sat down on her bed.

"If you need anything." He offered before leaving her in peace.

She laid back on the bed as he made his way to his room. He left the croweater he was thinking about taking to bed for someone else. That night he only wanted one girl. And that girl was very far out of his reach.

After grabbing a big cup of coffee and a joint the next morning, Kiera made her way up to the roof. She was a California girl after all so sunning was always something she enjoyed doing. Removing her tank top, revealing a bright blue bikini top, she sat back on a towel. It wasn't long before she heard the door open and Jax lightly kick her foot. "What are you doing up here?"

She lifted her sunglasses and smirked at him. "Getting some sun. Don't wanna be as pale as you." Taking a long pull she offered him a hit. "For my nerves."

"Just try not to let the guys see you dressed like that. It's hard enough keeping the 'don't touch the girl rule' without you flaunting it every chance you get." He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then don't let them up here." She returned her sunglasses to her face.

Jax went back down to the shop to actually work his day job. He was under the hood of an old Cadillac when his cell phone went off, reading "Unser" on the caller ID. "Yeah?"

"Don't say anything, just listen." The urgency in his voice immediately put Jax on edge. "The bitch Stahl got a warrant passed to search the clubhouse for guns. They're sitting right outside waiting for the word to come through. You maybe have a couple hours. Get any guns out, now." Without any goodbyes they hung up.

Jax turned to his brothers. "We've got a problem." He filled everyone in quickly and looked outside to see the black sedans of the FBI agents.

Kiera woke up, from her nap to hear the sewage truck pulling out of the parking lot. Only moments later police sirens started blaring and tires screeched into below her. She peeked over the edge, trying to keep out of sight and saw cars with FBI agents pull up.

"Shit." Kiera grabbed her cell phone and dialed Unser. "What's going on?There's FBI cars everywhere."

"Kiera just relax and don't say a word. The boys already know everything. Don't resist or run." She clicked the phone shut as the door to the roof opened.

"Got one up here!" The agent yelled as he strode towards her. "Come on honey, you get to come sit with all the rest of the scumbags."

She growled and pulled away from his hands. "Don't put your hands on me, pig."

He advanced her quickly and put her hands behind her back. "Don't struggle now, princess." She felt the cold metal snap around her wrists. Always a fighter, she pulled from him while he led her down to the clubhouse where the guys were on the floor in handcuffs. Agent Stahl was pacing in front of them with a smirk on her face. She quickly turned as Kiera was escorted the room. The older woman looked over Kiera with a devious grin.

"You must be the daughter of Jim Teller. I heard you were in town." She made it very obvious as she looked up and down the young girl in just a bikini top and very short jean shorts.

"Kiera." She introduced herself. "I don't think I've had the displeasure."

"Agent Stahl. I'd shake your hand but," she nodded to the cuffs around Kiera's wrists.

"There's no reason she needs to be cuffed." Clay protested from the floor, not liking his niece in the metal.

"She was putting up a struggle." The agent who had grabbed her confirmed.

Stahl just laughed and focused her attention back on Kiera. "So how does a pretty thing like you not get passed around all these criminals like every other whore?"

Kiera leaned a little closer to the agent. "They can't handle me sweetie." She looked Stahl over seductively. "You might be able to though. I'm sure you like it kinky and I'm already handcuffed. I don't normally go for old pussy but I'd let you give it a lick."

Stahl laughed and tossed some of Kiera's hair that had fallen forward over her shoulder. They could hear some cuffs rattle as the boys seemed to not like her being touched. Kiera knew better than to break eye contact or back down. "I heard your daddy is dead. So sorry for your loss. I'm sure he had plenty of information on SAMCRO." The sarcasm dripped from her like venom.

"Do you really care? Or are you just jealous because my daddy and all of these men loved and cared for me? Where I'm guessing your daddy stuck it in your ass, turning you off to men forever."

The agents face started to turn red as she forced Kiera roughly to the ground next to Juice. "You're on my list sweet-tits."

"You okay?" Juice whispered when he saw the girl wince from her position.

"Fine." She growled. "Been in cuffs plenty of times before."

"Agent Stahl," another agent seemed nervous, "we didn't find any guns."

She narrowed her eyes at the man. "You better be fucking kidding me."

"No, ma'am."

She crouched down in front of the smirking Jax. "I don't know how you did it, but I will find those guns."

"What guns?" His eyes were full of fake innocence as he just smiled at her.

"Uncuff 'em." She instructed before storming out of the clubhouse.

Juice offered a hand to Kiera once they were both released. She paused for a moment before taking it. "Don't get used to helping me." She whispered in his ear before heading to the bar.

He couldn't help but notice they way her breasts pressed into his chest and wondered how that would feel without their clothing in between them.

"How'd you get them out?" Kiera asked her cousin who still held a satisfied grin on his face.

"We didn't get shit out." He winked and handed her a beer.

She shook her head and drank with the rest of them until she had to get ready for her dinner with Hale. It had never been her dads place to know about the gun running the club did. All he wanted to do was ride his bike and drink with his friends. It was his brother John that started the gunrunning business back in Belfast. The brothers respected each other enough to let them have their difference and still be in the same club. Kiera knew that it wasn't her business about any illegal happenings in the club either. Of course, if they ever needed help or bail money she'd do whatever she could to come through for them. It was just what family did.

Kiera might not have had much interest romantically with Hale anymore but it didn't mean she wasn't going to torture him a bit for the night. After her shower she dried and straightened her hair and found a green summer dress and heels she had packed. She applied just a hint of makeup, mostly around her eyes to brighten them up. When she felt satisfied enough, she went back out into the bar just as the guys were heading into church. She knew they were more than likely discussing the raid that took place only a few hours earlier. Before they could enter through the doors they all had to give a cat call to Kiera.

"Damn, girl." Chibs took her hand and spun her around. "Where are ya going dressed like tha'?"

"Just meeting an old friend for dinner."

"A date? We can't 'ave tha' now." He tired to give a stern look before his laughing undermined him.

"How about you all just go into church and let me have a night to myself?"

"Here," Tig handed her a condom in front of everyone, "just in case."

She tucked it right back into his pocket seductively, running her hand up his chest. "You might need it more than me." Trying to glare at everyone else but failing miserably she said, "now go into chapel and stay out of my business."

Chibs laughed and kissed her cheek following the rest into their meeting.

Happy paused smiling at her. "They're just jealous. They wish their old ladies could look as good as you." He winked before heading in.

Juice was of course the last to head in. "You do look amazing."

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek and sighed in relief once the doors closed. They really didn't need to know she was meeting with Hale.

A little before seven she walked out front just in time to see David pulling up in a police jeep. She was thankful he wasn't in his uniform. He quickly got out and opened her door for her. Ever since she could remember Hale had always been a gentlemen.

"You look," he paused giving her a once over, "incredible."

"So I've heard." She laughed and slid into jeep as he made his way around to the drivers side.

They made small talk as he drove to a restaurant just inside Lodi.

"Remember being teenagers and dates consisted of drinking down by the lake?" She asked, almost wishing she could go back to those times. Back when her father and mother were alive.

He chuckled. "Don't forget the making out and eventually getting busted by Unser."

They pulled into the parking lot and he made his way around to her door, helping her step down. He slipped an arm around her waist as they walked in.

"I'm surprised you didn't cancel dinner after the raid today. I'm sure you have paperwork to do." She smiled softly.

"Wait," he looked at her and put down his menu. "Were you there for the raid?"

"Of course I was." She laughed. "I was up on the roof when they pulled in. Met that bitch Stahl."

He reached for her hand. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone through that."

"I've been through worse, David." She pulled her hand back and reached for her wine glass to not lead on she was pulling from him. "Comes with the life."

A flash of disgust came across his face but just as quickly as it appeared it was replaced with a smile. "Let's not talk about any of that tonight. Let's just be two friends catching up."

That's just what they did. While enjoying a good meal they caught up on the past ten years of each others lives. He asked about her college days. How she ever got the okay from her overprotective parents to go away and live in the dorms. She told him that she promised to come home whenever she could. She, of course, asked him about becoming and cop and taking over for Unser. Though it really didn't surprise her with his family always being on the side of the law her family never was. All-in-all she really did enjoy catching up.

Luckily, there was no one outside when they pulled back up to the clubhouse. Once again Hale opened her door and helped her out. If it had been anyone else she would have complained about being treated like she was fragile. But she learned a long time ago that David was just David.

"Night David. Thanks for dinner." She started to head in when he grabbed her and forced his lips on hers. The moment she realized what was happening she pushed him away. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just thought since we had such a good night."

"What? That you could just sleep with me?"

He looked offended and little pissed off. "It was just a kiss, Kiera. I'm not like all those guys in there."

Their voices started to raise, drawing some attention. "'Those guys' are my family and friends. They're a part of my life. You could never accept that. Why would anything be different now? You're a cop." She was letting her Irish temper get the better of her.

"You don't have to live this life." He grabbed for her arms but she pulled away.

"This life," she motioned to the clubhouse where a few of the guys were starting to come out to see what all the commotion was about, "is the only place where people care about me and accept me for who I am."

"I care about you. I have since you were thirteen."

"But you can't accept me and you never will." She quickly turned and walked away.

Hale looked to the men who had always protected her and knew if he didn't get out soon he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Juice had stood beside Tig watching the scene play out between Kiera and Hale. He still had a hard time believing that she had willingly gone on a date with him.

"Just like old times." Tig commented, amused.

Now Juice was confused. "You mean they've dated before?"

"When she was about fifteen and he was seventeen. Of course our girl was always old for her age, came with hanging out Jax and Opie all the time." He took a swig of his beer. "They snuck around most of the time behind her dads back and the clubs. If Clay hadn't been there one night when Hale was caught sneaking out her window, Jim would have killed him."

He pictured the scene in his head and couldn't help but laugh. "If he would have we wouldn't have Hale up our asses now."

Tig slapped him on the back. "So true."

They watched Kiera storm into the clubhouse and Juice started to make his way towards her. "I wouldn't." Tig called to him. "Best let her cool down." That was enough to make him pause. They knew her better than he did and more than likely knew when she needed to be left alone.

"Baby girl?" Chibs asked as she stormed past him, grabbed a bottle of scotch and went back to her dorm. He could hear her mumbling something about Hale and made a good guess why she was angry. He sighed, hating that he had hurt her again after all these years. He still remembered the night her dad caught Hale climbing out of her window. Clay had been the one to grab Jim before he could hurt the boy. Chibs grabbed Hale by his collar and started escorting him off the property. That's when Kiera came running out in nothing but running shorts and a tank top.

 _"Chibs stop!" She called to him. "You're hurting him."_

 _"No one touches her, understood?" He glared at David._

 _Kiera was grabbing the back of his cut, trying to get his attention._

 _"Whatever man, I wouldn't touch her. Not with all you assholes protecting her like she's some princess." He protested, trying to shove Chibs away._

 _"I'm not some princess, I can make my own damn decisions." She got between Chibs and Hale. "Besides, I started it." She smirked, seeing Chibs face turn red with anger._

 _"He should have fucking stopped it." He went to grab the boy again._

 _"Hey," he stepped back with his hands raised, "alright I'm done with her." Kiera looked at him in shock. "You won't see me around again." He looked to Kiera who had tears starting to form in her eyes. "We're done. You're not worth getting killed over."_

 _Chibs was torn between killing Hale and comforting Kiera. He chose the latter and pulled her into his arms as she cried. Once the tears were out, she got angry and pulled back to slap him. He caught her hand mid-air and looked sadly to her. "I hate this place." She pulled from him and ran back inside._

Chibs had never told Jim the story of what happened that night and Kiera never mentioned it again. It took months for her to talk to him. Bridget asked a few times why she was so mad at him. He just replied she was mad at the club for scaring the boy off. When he couldn't take it anymore, he bought Kiera a Celtic cross to apologize. A cross she hasn't taken off since then.

Kiera stumbled back out to the bar a few hours later. It was after three o'clock in the morning and almost everyone had left for the night. Halfsack was passed out, face-first on the bar, and Tig was passed out face-first in some croweaters breasts. Juice and Happy were just about to call it a night when they heard her crash into something in the hall and limp towards the bar. She had an empty bottle of scotch in her hand and was clearly looking for another.

Happy went over to gently stop her. "Hey darlin' I think you've had enough."

She pulled from him, scowling. "No I haven't. I can still remember." She slurred a few words in her protest and looked to Juice for help. "Juicy, can you grab me another bottle?"

"Sorry hun," he said as she pouted at him, "I have to agree with Happy."

"You two are just like all the men around here. No one thinks I can take care of myself." Both men reached for her when she tripped over a stool and started to fall. "See that's exactly what I mean." Seeing her opportunity, she snagged a bottle that was half empty on the bar and turned back towards the dorms. "I don't even know why they call you Happy, you don't seem happy. And you aren't Juicy." She slurred as she walked away.

Juice sighed. "I'll go make sure she doesn't drink herself to death. See ya later man." He patted Happy on the back and headed down the hall.

Kiera's door was still cracked open so he pushed it and stepped in. She was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and holding the bottle lightly in her grip over the side of the bed. He could tell she was about to drop it. Being as gentle as possible, he pulled the bottle from her hand. "I can take care of myself." She repeated and started to close her eyes.

"I know you can." Juice set the bottle on her dresser and pulled the blanket over her. Looking down at her he couldn't help but notice how young and fragile she looked. He was sure she could take care of herself, she insisted on that. But there was something about her he just wanted to protect. He sat back in the chair and watched her sleep, figuring if she got sick during the night she should probably have someone there. He was also going to make sure she didn't get up and decide she needed more liquor.

Sunlight came through the window landing right on Juice's eyes. He blinked a few times and cracked his neck from sleeping sitting up. At first he wasn't sure where he was or why he was sleeping in a chair, but once he saw Kiera sleeping on her bed the night came rushing back to him. "Shit." He whispered before slowly moving out of the room in hopes she didn't wake up. He backed out and slowly pull the door closed behind him. Right as it clicked shut, he was pulled by the back of his shirt and thrown into the wall opposite her door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Opie towered over Juice threateningly. It was like looking to an angry older brother.

Juice held his hands up in defense. "It's not what it looks like. She drank too much-"

"So you fucked her?" He cut him off, still trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake anyone.

"Of course not." He pushed the larger man away. "I wouldn't do that. You know that. I just wanted to make sure she didn't get sick or something. I guess I fell asleep." Opie went to grab him again. "On a chair!" He added quickly.

"Touch her, you die." He reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." Juice brushed himself off and headed towards his room.

The next few days went on as business as usual. Juice and Opie never mentioned that morning. Juice never mentioned to Kiera that he even stayed in her room. She had started helping out in the office of Teller-Morrow automotive to get some extra cash. She spent her days with her nose in the books and her nights drinking with the guys. A few days she ate lunch on the picnic table with Juice. She couldn't help but notice something different about him. He wasn't an asshole for starters. He was a little quiet but seemed to easily open up with it was just the two of them.

One day he couldn't help but ask about the whole Hale situation. "I'm not trying to pry or anything. But you two did make a big scene that night."

She took a drag from her cigarette, figuring out how to word it. "You aren't gonna accept the 'we have a history' speech are you?" Her smile meant she was teasing him.

"Not a chance."

She laughed and nodded. "Didn't think so. Except that's basically all it is. We dated when we were teenagers, he broke my heart and he couldn't just be friends this time around."

"So you're not like into him?"

"God no. I thought we could have been friends. Let him see there's one person with relations to SAMCRO that he doesn't have to hate. But no, all he wanted was to fuck me. Or 'save me' or whatever." She rolled her green eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn that dress." He teased, hoping for that smile to come back.

She fought it, but eventually smiled at his comment. "Bite me."

"If you really want." He flirted as Chibs came storming out of the clubhouse.

Kiera ran up to him to see what was wrong. He barely looked at her, only to Juice. "You better get in there. Tha' stupid Irish kid, Eddie, decided it was a smart idea to show up at our fucking clubhouse."

She grabbed Chibs by the shoulder and turned him around. "Edmund Hayes?"

"Aye," he growled in annoyance at the situation as Kiera took off into the clubhouse with Juice and Chibs running after her, very confused.

She pushed Opie out of her way to see that he was actually there just as the two men caught up with her. "Eddie?" She whispered.

"What is she doing here?" Clay asked but was ignored.

"Kiera, lovey. It's so good to see you." Edmund started towards her but she took a small step back.

No one seemed to notice her fist clenching. "Your dad told me you were dead."

"Aye, we had to. To keep ya safe, doll."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She glared, not even caring that everyone in the clubhouse was watching them. "They came looking for you Eddie. They didn't believe that you were dead. They tortured and beat me before leaving _me_ for dead." She swung so fast no one saw her fist coming to his jaw. He fell to the ground as Chibs grabbed Kiera's arms and held them behind her back. "I would be dead if Fiona and Jimmy hadn't found me." She aimed a kick at him but he scooted away. "I had three broken ribs, a broken arm and more bruises than I could count."

Eddie held up his hands and tried to get to his feet. "At least you're safe now. You were found and taken care of."

"'Taken care of'? By Jimmy? Jimmy always gets what he wants and he wanted me. I had to keep him happy or he threatened to take it out on Kerriann. I love that girl like family and he knew I'd do anything to keep her safe. It wasn't until Jimmy took a trip to the states I was able to leave. I only pray he didn't hurt either of them when I left." She felt Chibs hands around her lighten their grip so she lurched forward again towards Eddie. She threw an assault of punches at him, feeling the tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Grab her!" Clay yelled as Chibs grabbed Kiera once again. "What you can't hold onto a sixty-pound girl?"

"She slipped." Chibs said sarcastically.

"Get her out of here. And you," he turned to Eddie who now had a bloody nose and a swelling left eye, "don't come back to my clubhouse."

Chibs wrapped his arms tightly around Kiera and led her back to her room. He buried his face in her neck and pressed her back to him. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn' know." He whispered.

She slumped against him, exhausted physically and emotionally. "No one knew. I made sure to keep it that way once I got back to the states."

"If Clay would 'ave let me I would 'ave just let ya kill 'im." He pulled her onto the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He couldn't keep her safe then, he'd do everything he could to keep her safe now. "Why 'ere you in Ireland anyway?"

"When mom died I took a trip over there to find family. They didn't want to be found I guess. She married dad so I'm just some offspring of them not family." She tucked her head under his chin. "I did some sightseeing on my own." He felt her smile a little. "It was beautiful over there."

"Aye, it is." He sighed. "Ye should 'ave told me."

"I didn't want to worry you even more. I know the ties with Jimmy and the IRA. I didn't want to screw anything up."

Gently, he pulled her chin up so she'd look at him. "Promise me ya won't go near Jimmy again." She nodded with a few tear stains on her cheeks. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips before tucking her back under his chin. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and she was fast asleep safe in his arms.

"You should have let her kill him." Jax was beyond pissed off and taking it out on Clay. "That asshole almost got her killed. And then the shit with Jimmy?" He threw a fist into the wall.

"That wouldn't be good business, now would it?" His stepfather was just as angry but trying to think clearly. "We need the Irish. We're running low on guns and resources."

"So you're okay with what he did to her? What Jimmy did to her?"

Clay was about to respond when Bobby interrupted. "Walk away Jax, you know he'd never want any harm to come to Kiera. None of us would." He stepped in front of Jax before things got too heated. Giving one last glare to Clay, Jax headed out to the picnic table to smoke.

Juice sat on top of the table next to the chain smoking Jax and lit his own. The younger member was content to sit there as long as it took with Jax. They didn't need to talk about it. Everyone knew how Jax felt and Juice being there was supporting him. The thought of what happened to Kiera in Ireland made Juice sick to his stomach. Given the word, he would happily kill Edmund and Jimmy. But Juice knew better and so did everyone in the club, they wouldn't break their ties with the Irish unless given orders.

The words that came out of Jax's mouth shocked Juice. "Get Kiera out of here for a day or so. Go for a long ride up the mountains to the cabin or somethin'."

Juice looked at him with his mouth hanging open. "Me?"

"Yeah, she seems to like you. And I would hope you weren't stupid enough to touch her."

He shook his head. "We're friends. But are you sure about getting her out of Charming? You really think she'll go?"

"We'll just have to convince her."

"Like hell you're shipping me up to the mountains." Kiera yelled at Jax before turning to Juice. "Why are you okay with this? Aren't you needed around here for club shit?" She paused. "That's what this is about. You need time with the Hayes boys without me interfering. And Juice here is my babysitter in case I get into trouble."

"It's not like that, Kiera." Her cousin protested. "You need some time away from Charming. Away from the stress of the club. Jesus just in the week you've been here you've been in cuffs and beaten the shit out of two people. You need to relax."

She glared at him. "I'll relax when I'm dead."

Jax turned up his charm and put his arm around her. "Please, for me. You've got me worried about you and I think it's a good idea."

She looked to Juice. "Go pack. Looks like we're going for a ride."

Jax kissed her on top of her head but she playfully smacked him away.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Kiera and Juice were on their bikes getting ready to head out. Juice had gotten a talk from a few members about keeping his hands to himself. He was a glorified bodyguard and someone to keep her mind off all the shit going on. It was about an hours ride to the cabin. They kept it in the club for anyone who needed it. Sometimes when they were feeling the heat from the cops or just went for an escape like Kiera was doing. She got off her bike, letting her hair fall out of the helmet. It had been so long since she had been up there but it was just as she remembered. It was surrounded by trees, the only access was a small dirt road. The cabin was log with a couple bedrooms, a kitchen and small living room with a fireplace and running water. The latter of which Kiera was more than thankful for.

She took the larger room and Juice took the other. There was still food in the cabinets and a few bottles of liquor. He was going through the cabinets when Kiera walked out of her room with just a bikini top and shorts. His eyes couldn't help but wander the curves on her body.

"I'm going swimming in the lake. Feel free to join. I know you're supposed to be babysitting me and all."

He laughed and forced his eyes up from her chest. "Didn't bring any swim trunks."

"You wear boxers, right?" She winked and walked quickly out of the cabin fully aware he would follow.

She was at the edge of the dock, taking off her shorts, by the time he caught up with her. Her long hair reached the top of her bikini bottoms, she threw him a look before diving in. That smoldering look she gave was seared into his brain. Moments later her head popped out of the water. "You coming in or just gonna stare?" She teased.

He set the towels down, stripped all but his boxers and quickly jumped in after her. When he came back up she was just a few feet in front of him and coming closer. She slid her arms around his neck to let him support her while they swam. He gave a small shudder as he felt her body mold into his. "You're gonna get me killed, woman."

She gave a devious smirk. "It's not like they'd ever know." Before he could respond, she quickly dunked him under the water.

They swam for almost an hour, talking and playing like they were teenagers. He didn't have to worry about the club and she didn't have to worry about all the shit she'd dealt with in her past. Juice couldn't remember the last time he'd actually enjoyed himself like this with a girl. Sure he'd hook up with the occasional croweater but once they served their purpose he sent them on their way. Kiera was beyond different. He could talk with her and nothing was ever just about sex. Her having a brain in her head helped move the conversation along. Of course, he knew he couldn't have sex with her or the club would skin him alive. He was surprised at how content he was to be around her. She was laying out on the towel next to him, getting some sun and air drying. Every curve of her was perfect and he noticed a few more tattoos along her body.

"You're staring again, Juicy." She smirked with her eyes still closed.

He laughed and laid back on his own towel. "You're just so full of yourself you assume everyone stares at you."

"It's not assuming when you know it's true."

"There you go being conceded again. Be careful, that's not a very attractive quality."

"All the rest of my qualities make up for it."

"You mean like the fact that you could probably beat the shit out of me?"

She sat up and leaned on her elbows. "It would turn you on if I did." Grinning, she reached over and gave his nipple a small pinch.

"Hey!" He yelled and sat up. "My turn." He smirked and quickly tried to pin her down.

She struggled beneath him, laughing hard. "No. You can't I'm a girl."

"Being a girl has nothing to do with it. It's only fair I get to pinch yours." That's when he caught the look in her eyes. The look of a girl wanting to be kissed. Still on top of her, he brushed her hair out of her face and traced his fingers along her chin. She tilted her chin up and parted her lips slightly, giving every sign to him. He leaned down, came less than an inch from her lips before quickly climbing off. "I can't, I'm sorry."

The same lips he didn't kiss were now pouting at him. "It's not like they're around to catch us. And you know I wouldn't say anything." She insisted.

He sighed and stood up. "I can't." He repeated. "You're not just some girl." He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts and walked back to the cabin leaving her behind to bathe in the sun.

She laid there for a moment before remembering just who she was. She was the daughter of Jim Teller. The Daughter of the Sons they called her. No one was going to turn her down, that was for damn sure. She stormed into that cabin where Juice was sitting on the couch smoking. With one move, she was straddling him on the couch and kissing him deeply. He somehow managed to remember his cigarette and put it out before using both hands to untie her bikini top. She moaned into the kiss as he let his hands finally roam the body he had been craving. When she moved her lips to his neck, he tried protesting again. "You're gonna get me killed, woman." He repeated but even saying that he didn't move his hands from her body.

She sighed and sat back on his lap. "Look at it this way. You're supposed to be helping me relax, right?" He smirked and nodded as she continued. "Well, I haven't gotten laid in a while and what better way to relax?" That was logic he couldn't argue with. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he quickly stood from the couch and carried her back to her room. The entire way she bit and kissed down his neck, driving him mad. He lightly tossed her back on the bed before climbing on top of her and removing what little was left of her clothing and his own. It would have to be another time where he would take it slow and gentle. This girl had been teasing and tempting him for too long and he was taking what she was offering.

They dozed off afterward and Juice woke up first. He almost couldn't believe Kiera was laying beside him. She was on her stomach when he noticed a tattoo on her back. He had seen glimpses of it before but had never fully been able to see what it was. Very gently, he moved her hair off to the side and saw the most detailed angel wings. They were just shades of grey with what appeared to be scorch marks on the feathers. In the center of the wings was a beautiful Celtic cross and just below that was "SOA" in script. He traced a finger along the tattoos, the wings went all the way from the back of her shoulders to the top of her butt cheeks. The detail was amazing. "You've graduated from staring to touching." She mumbled from her position hugging a pillow.

He chuckled and kissed her on the back just inside the wings. "And now I'm kissing. But seriously Kiera this tat is amazing. How long did it take?"

"About six months. Went to a guy south of here." She turned her head to smile at him. "Sadly, I don't get to enjoy it as much as I'd like."

"I wouldn't mind enjoying it more." He placed more kisses down her back causing shivers to race down her spine. This time he was determined to take it slow and taste every inch of her.

They made up a big pot of stew, lit the fireplace and played cards and board games the rest of the evening. It seemed like every time Kiera started to think about Charming Juice was right there with something new to distract her. At one point in the evening, she laid in his arms while they talked. He told her a little about his past and how he met the Sons. She told him stories of the trouble her and Jax got into while they were kids. Her first time going to jail was because she shoplifted a bottle of booze. They never pressed charges but she had to clean up trash along side of the road for weeks. Opie and Jax never let her live that one down.

They made love all throughout the night. He was almost disappointed when he didn't find her in bed the next morning. Following the smell of coffee, he found her sitting at the table smoking and sipping coffee. "Perfect way to start the morning." He smiled and kissed her cheek before joining her.

"I'd always spend my weekend mornings with dad while mom slept in. He always had a cup of coffee and a cigarette. Guess I followed in those footsteps." She gave a sad smile as he reached for her hand.

"I wouldn't say it ever stops hurting. But it does get easier." When she didn't say anything he continued. "I lost my little brother when I was about fifteen. He was thirteen and hanging out with kids older than me. I was working at the time so I wasn't always around the house to spend time with him. There was a drive-by meant for the older kids, Jose got caught in the crossfire."

She stood from the table and went to sit in his lap. "It wasn't your fault."

"It took me years to accept that. But there are days when I still think there was something I could have done." He softly kissed her. "We all lose people we care about. But they really wouldn't want us not living our lives because of their deaths."

She had a memory of her mother telling her father something very similar after his brother died. "You know you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

"I just like to keep people in the dark, that way it surprises them when I come up with something brilliant." He held her on his lap while they finished up their coffee. "Ready to go home today?"

Home, there was that word again. It always seemed to hit harder than it should. "I think I am." She smiled brightly at a thought. "I've even been considering staying. With Jax having a kid and all. This is the only family I have left." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Excitement rushed through him at the thought of her staying. But it was quickly extinguished at knowing that he would always see her but never be able to have her. She would never be someone's old lady, she was too independent for that. But she would always be around the club and him. He forced a smile. "I know everyone would love you to stay."

She laughed and nodded, her thoughts elsewhere so she didn't notice his reactions. "Gemma would be ecstatic."

They rode back to the clubhouse just in time to see Chibs and a few others walking out looking happier than usual. Kiera parked her bike away from where the others lined theirs. She headed back over towards Juice who was laughing and looking like a little boy who found his fathers _Playboy_.

"Kiera!" Tig wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're in the porn business now. If you ever wanna audition, you just let me know and I'll get you in. Just you and me, doll." Smirking, he received a hard slap on his ass in response.

"Keep dreaming Trigger."

"Always will babe." He chuckled and went to his bike. "Come on Juice, we gotta get to work."

"I'm guessing work means going to watching Luann shoot?" She chuckled.

"Sure is. Best damn job a guy could ask for." Chibs was next to hop on his bike.

Juice just looked at her for a second before shrugging and hoping back on his bike to join them.

Kiera wasn't sure why she was so mad that he jumped at the chance to go look at naked women. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. They probably wouldn't be allowed to date anyway. To top it all off, she wasn't even sure she wanted to date him. She figured he probably wanted an old lady. Well, she was certainly no ones old lady that was for damn sure. He could have at least acted like he wasn't so excited to go since they had just had sex less than twelve hours ago.

She hadn't meant to but she stormed into the office where she found Gemma sitting behind the desk. Her aunt looked up from the books. "Alright, sorry, I'll get out of your chair." She teased before seeing that Kiera was actually upset about something. "What's wrong, baby? I thought your trip to the cabin was supposed to relax you. You look more angry than when you left."

"Are you okay with their newly found business in the cum-factory?"

"Luann is family and she needed some help. And the boys needed legit money coming in. It's kind of a win-win." She shrugged.

"Yeah except now the boys will only be thinking when their dicks with this kind of business."

"They always think with their dicks. That's why they have old ladies to help keep their upstairs brains working as much as possible." She got a small smile from Kiera. "Now why do you care if they go look at tits and call it work?" The girl just shrugged and pretended to be looking through the books. "Is it about your feelings for Juice?"

"I don't have feelings for him. We're friends." When she refused to look up, Gemma knew her suspicions were correct.

"Friends who sleep together?"

"Sometimes friends sleep together. No big deal."

Gemma went and sat on the desk next to her. "It's a big deal when one starts having feelings for the other."

Kiera clenched her jaw. "What's it matter? It's not like he has feelings for me anyway."

"I don't believe that, baby. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"If he had feelings he wouldn't have run off so quickly."

A thought popped into Gemma's head. "Go shopping. There's a party there tonight. Get something that will blow those whores out of the water." She finally looked up to her aunt with a grin. "He'll see who's the better choice. Even if the club will probably kill him if he did anything." She kissed her forehead, giving her blessing of whatever Kiera decided to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Since she was wearing a dress, she decided to hitch a ride with Tara to the party. They pulled up and some blonde girl was sitting at the entrance like she was queen. Kiera could feel the tension between Tara and the girl. Tara just moved to walk past her and get in without starting a cat fight but the bitch had other plans, she got right up in Tara's face. Kiera was about to step in when Jax came over before things got out of hand.

"I'll take care of her, Tara, just say the word." She gave a devious grin to the girl who knew to back down from Kiera. She must have heard about her beating up that croweater. Tara just shook her head and walked away. "She's with Jax, back off bitch."

"Whatever." The girl said as she walked away.

Juice looked over at the commotion of Jax running to keep Tara from a fight. He couldn't believe what he saw. Kiera was wearing a very short black dress that plunged down the front to her bellybutton and had no back to it. Her hair was up in a sexy ponytail behind her head, giving an amazing view of the wings tattooed on her back. His eyes made his way down her legs to her black stiletto heels that he couldn't help but picture her wearing to bed. Apparently, someone had been talking to him because a slap to the back of his head brought him out of his day dream of Kiera in only those heels.

"Stop drooling Juicy-boy." Chibs said, standing next to him and staring at Kiera as well.

"Yeah I know, don't touch. I've only heard that a thousand times." He shook his head. "Look at her, she's just asking for trouble dressed like that."

"Aye, don't worry we'll watch out for 'er. We always 'ave. In her teen years she was just as much trouble trying to get attention however she could."

He frowned. "You don't think it's a little different now? She's a grown woman. She's not some innocent little girl anymore."

"No, she's not." He seemed to think about that for a moment. "But she's still the daughter of SAMCRO. Tha' will never change. She's as precious to us as Gemma and any other old lady. We take care o' them. She's just a little different 'cause she's no one's old lady and probably never will be."

"You don't think she'll end up finding a biker like her mom and Gemma?" A small sliver of hope went through him.

He chuckled. "And have someone try to boss 'er around? Hell no. First guy who tried to control her would wind up with his balls in a vise."

Juice had already considered that, Chibs was just confirming his assumptions. That girl would never be his. Not that he was the type to order women around, but there were certain rules an old lady had to follow. Kiera was not the type to follow rules. "You're probably right." He walked away to grab a few drinks in hopes that he could drink until he didn't remember the amazing time they had at the cabin.

Kiera was determined to make Juice sorry he'd ever let her go. She caught him staring more than once but still kept himself distant from her, which only pissed her off more. Most of the actors there were women, probably to keep the new partners happy. She'd been with women before at college but knew that just making out with some whorish porn star wasn't going to be enough. That's when she saw him. He was surrounded by a few croweaters that had tagged along to the party but she knew those wouldn't be a problem to get out of the way. He was almost as tall as Opie and well built. It looked like he had some work done on his face but his blue eyes drew her in. It was all she needed.

He was sitting on one of the couches with a croweater on either side, one of them being the girl she punched. Kiera causally walked up and glared at the two other women. "Beat it. You're supposed to be here for SAMCRO not sucking whatever cock you can find." They scurried away and Kiera sat next to the actor who was laughing.

"Now how can they be so scared of someone so beautiful?"

She crossed her leg, shortening her skirt to a dangerous level. "Tigers are beautiful too, until you try to fuck with them." She pointed to the one with the still bruised eye. "See that shiner? Compliments of me."

"What did she do to deserve that? Try to fuck someone you had your eye on?"

"She didn't know who I was and talked to me like I was one of her whore buddies." She explained proudly.

"And just who are you?" He leaned a little closer.

"Kiera Teller. And you are?"

"Bruce." He offered a hand.

She laughed as he brought her hand to his lips. "That a real name?"

"Does it matter?" He leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

She gave a soft moan. "Not in the slightest."

"Drinks?" He offered, still kissing along her neck.

"Anything strong." If she was going to have sex with this guy, she was going to need a lot of alcohol. He wasn't her type, and he wasn't who she wanted. What she just wanted was to prove a point.

She was torturing him and she knew exactly what she was doing. It was slowly driving him insane. He wanted her but couldn't have her. She wanted him but he wouldn't let her close enough, hoping that was right for the both of them. So that left him sitting on the sidelines while she threw herself at some idiot. He thought about playing her game and taking one of the porn girls home. He thought about going over there, grabbing Kiera from that guy and kissing her in front of everyone. He even thought about punching that guy. Only he didn't do any of those things. He just had a few drinks and talked to the few who weren't trying to just get laid. Of course at a party of mostly porn actors, those were hard to find. He saw Chibs keeping an eye on Kiera which he was thankful for. If that guy tried anything he knew the Scot would be right there to keep her safe.

It took a while but Kiera was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol. She knew she was drunk when Bruce started getting more attractive and she let him get further and further with her. They had moved to a semi-secluded couch with curtains around it. Everything was going fine until he pulled out a hand-held camera. "Not happening," she slurred.

"Come on baby. You're hotter than most of these girls here. You'd make a killing in porn." He flipped her dress open to expose her breasts.

She pushed his hand away. "I said no. You wanna fuck me. You put down the camera."

"Don't be such a priss. You came to me wanting to fuck me. Cameras are a part of the deal."

"Then the deals off. You aren't even worth it. I'm sure bikers are a better lay anyway." She stood up, a little unsteady and started to open the curtain.

"Figures, you're just another biker whore."

She turned and kicked him hard in the groin, sending him to the floor yelling in pain before grabbing his camera and smashing it. Everyone stopped talking and turned to them. She adjusted her dress and tore back the curtains.

"Jesus Kiera, can you not beat someone up for just one day?" Jax asked while he was heading out with Tara.

Chibs came running to her side. "What did he do to you?"

"He was an ass." She answered simply, holding onto Chibs since the floor didn't seem to want to stay still. "Take me home?" She asked Chibs with those big green eyes he could never say no to. He sighed and nodded. Maybe he could get her home and make it back in time to get laid, he thought to himself.

Chibs couldn't help but notice Kiera pressed against him on the back of his bike as they rode back to the clubhouse. He kept telling himself she was drunk and holding on to keep herself steady. They parked but she stayed on the bike as he climbed off. "Come on, lovey. Time for bed." He offered a hand as she swung her long leg over, shortening that dress and causing him to look away.

"Men are assholes." She insisted as they stumbled inside. "All I wanted to was to get laid and prove a point. All he wanted was to film it."

"Wha' point?" He asked, curious now, but she wasn't listening.

"I know I'm hot. I could make a shit ton in porn. But I'm not letting some guy put his dick in me for money."

"Tha's good. Now wha' point were ya tryin' to make?" He pushed as they walked through the empty clubhouse.

"Juice." She mumbled, waving a hand. "Stupid Juice."

"You stay away from them bikers. Yer ma taught you better than tha'."

They walked into her room as he tried to put her to bed. But that didn't seem to be what she was planning. When he shut the door behind him she pushed him hard against it. "You know, there's just something about you fucking bikers a girl can't stay away from." He could smell the tequila on her breath as her mouth came close to his. To make her point, she slid his hand up the side of her dress to show she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "That asshole got me all worked up." She slid his hand around, letting him feel how wet she was. Her smooth skin slid under his fingertips.

He groaned before pulling his hand away. "Dammit girl, yer drunk. It ain't right. I've known ya since before you was born."

"I'm a grown woman, Chibs." She rubbed her hand along the front of his pants before he finally grabbed her shoulders and sat her on the bed.

He gave her a gentle kiss, which he found was difficult to pull away from. "Get some sleep."

She plopped back on the bed pouting. He turned to grab her a blanket and when he turned back she was already passed out. He lifted her so she was fully on the bed, tucked her in and walked out. Chibs shut her door and leaned against it. Damn that girl, now he was all worked up.

Kiera couldn't remember the last time she had been that hungover. There was reasons she didn't usually drink tequila. She peeled off the slutty dress she'd apparently slept in and threw on some sweatpants, a SAMCRO tee-shirt and a pair of sunglasses. Coffee was the only thought she had as she headed out of her room. She didn't see Chibs right away as she sat on a stool and told the girl behind the bar to get her a cup of coffee.

"Hungover?" He asked softly as he moved from his seat to the one next to her.

She nodded, which caused a piercing pain to develop behind her eyes. "A bit. Cheap tequila is not nice to anyone."

"Remember anything from last night?"

Removing her sunglasses, she rubbed her face that still had some makeup smeared on it. "Yeah, I do. Sorry about throwing myself at you like that." She sipped her coffee as soon as the girl brought it out.

"Nothin' to worry about love." He tried to reassure her and kissed the side of her head. "Ya know I'm a little old for ya, right?"

She couldn't help but laugh even though it hurt her head to do so. "Please I had a professor in college that was a lot older than you. Got an A in that class and I even taught him a few things."

"Ya are trouble." He smiled as he saw the devious look in her eye. She was certainly not the little girl who rode on his shoulders anymore.

"All good Irish women are."

"Aye." He kissed her cheek, grinning. "Ya know yer beautiful and could get anyone ya wanted, right?"

"Somehow I seriously doubt that. Especially since they would have to get approval from the club." She saw Juice and another woman walk out of the back. Her nails dug into her palm and she forced her attention back to Chibs.

"We've only wanted wha's best for you. Always 'ave." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You are the best angel any guy could ask fer."

"And what's best for me is always having a fucked up relationship? Or possibly dating some biker and suddenly becoming an old lady?" She rubbed her temples. "Or I can just have casual sex with whoever I want and not deal with any of the bullshit of the first two options? Tell me what a girl should do in my situation."

He watched her for a moment before answering. "How about you do whatever makes ya happy? We will just have to deal with whatever decision you make."

"Right now what would make me happy is a hot shower." She smirked and stood from her stool. "Wanna join me?" She said just loud enough for Juice to hear as he escorted his whore out.

"Funny, ya are."

With a wink she sauntered back to her room. Chibs couldn't believe he had actually considered following her back to her room. But he couldn't get the night before out of his head. The way her skin felt beneath his fingers and how hard it was for him to pull back from her kiss. He gulped down some more coffee and tried to clear his head. Bridget had been one of his best friends. She was older than him by a few years and always looked out for him. He saw a lot of Bridget in Kiera and he couldn't help but be attracted to her. He sighed and decided that working would probably help get his mind off her.

The next day Kiera saw her opportunity with Opie. She pulled him into the empty office. "Hey, we need to have a conversation."

Since Donna had died Opie had done his best to keep clear of Kiera. He knew she would be the one to push him to open up. It wasn't something he was ready to do with anyone. She would always be a little sister to him. "Not now Key, I've got work to do." He tried to brush past her.

That was the last thing she was going to let happen. "Oh hell no, Harry. I don't care how tall you shot up. I will still kick your ass." She took him by his cut and pushed him onto the couch. Touching a mans cut would have gotten any other woman into serious trouble if he wasn't her old man. Kiera knew she was pushing her luck but she also knew she needed to get through to him.

"Did you really just call me Harry? Not even my mother calls me that." He sighed as he saw the serious look across her face. "Kiera, I don't need to hear any of this."

"The fuck you don't." He sat on the couch as she took his hands in hers and knelt in front of him. "I love you Ope. You are the best big brother a girl could ask for. Donna is irreplaceable. Maybe a bit of a pain in the ass but all good women are." She smirked. "If I found out you were taking some big unneeded risk with your life I will kill you myself."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Key." He stood and this time she let him walk out. She sighed and watched him walk out of the room. He had never been one for serious conversation, she accepted that years ago. But at least he heard her out. If need be she would sit him down again or beat his ass.

Juice knocked on the door to the office looking like he really didn't want to be there. "Um, Clay sent me in for the list of repos."

"Don't worry I've got it right here so you don't have to stay any longer than you have to." She sneered as Gemma watched the scene.

"Kiera." He started but she shoved the papers in his hand. Not really wanting to say anything in front of Gemma, he mumbled a thanks and walked out.

"You do realize he's pretty much terrified of you, right?" Gemma smirked.

For the first time, Kiera hung her head in defeat. "Maybe he does deserve an old lady. Someone who will follow the rules and look the other way when he fucks someone else." She looked to her aunt. "No offense. But we all know the men aren't always faithful. They go off on trips and have sweetbutts running around practically sucking their dicks as soon as they walk in."

Gemma nodded, thinking exactly how to word what she was going to say next. "They always come home to their old ladies. They will always protect and take care of us, you know that. We are their number one priorities." She squeezed the girls hand. "You always will be without having to be an old lady. Comes with being the daughter of SAMCRO. But you know as well as I do that you'll never be able to have a serious relationship with a normal guy. I'm sure you've tried."

"Back in college," she began, "Jason and I dated for a few months. One day he found my gun in my bedside table and completely freaked out. He thought I was paranoid or something. I tried to explain that when I grew up I was sort of raised around them. That's when the whole subject of 'my dads a biker' came up. He ran so quickly all I saw was smoke."

"Very few understand this life, baby. And usually the ones that do live the life."

"Like I told Chibs, I think I'll just have casual sex and avoid actual relationships for a while."

"You'll soon realize how lonely that can be. Lord knows I did." She chuckled and stood. "Now get to work."

Kiera gave her a certain finger in response and went back to her paperwork.

A few hours later Kiera decided to take her lunch to the picnic table and enjoy the fresh air. Little did she know, Juice had to same idea. She sighed and started to turn away as he called to her. "Wait." She looked back with a hand on her hip but didn't say anything. "What you said in there wasn't fair. I want to be around you. I'm just trying to do what's right for you."

She glared at him. "You think you know what's right for me?"

"In this case, yes." He motioned for her to sit down and was a little surprised she did. "You don't want to be an old lady. I get it. Maybe I haven't been going about things the right way. I want to be friends and go back to hanging out. If I can't have you in my arms at least I can have you to talk to." He watched as her glare softened.

"How about we both agree that I don't know exactly what I want?" She sighed. "Gemma just reminded me that with my relationship to the club I'll never exactly be able to have any type of boyfriend unless it's someone who understands the life."

"It's not like there are male croweaters hanging around for you to choose from." He teased.

"Don't I wish." She couldn't help but laugh as she started in on her lunch with Juice.

It wasn't long before they were settled back into being friends. Not that she would ever tell him, but she missed being able to talk and spend time with him. Little did she know her good mood wouldn't last for long.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later the same day when she got the call. She was in the bar with everyone right after work. The guys didn't have to do any runs and even chose to spend a night away from Luanns. The call came from the Spencer area code. The police officer on the other line told her news that would bring down her world.

Her friend Kaity had been staying at her house while Kiera was in Charming. She was finishing up school nearby and Kiera let her live rent free. Kaity was the "good girl" compared to Kiera. She was top of her class, on many extracurricular's, and even did cheerleading in high school. Everything Kiera wasn't, Kaity was and yet they were best friends since meeting in their door room freshman year. Everyone even called them sisters and not just because they looked alike with their long blonde hair. From day one they just seemed to click. Kiera had finally found her first female friend. Growing up with Jax, Opie and the club didn't bring a lot of girls her age around. She found out quickly girls only tried to befriend her because she was close to the boys they wanted to hook up with. This left a very bitter taste in her mouth until Kaity.

Apparently, someone had driven by and shot her while she was walking inside the house. They had no leads and were saying it was a random drive-by. It was believed to be the rise in gang activity, Kiera knew better. Sure the area was starting to see gang activity. Being the daughter of SAMCRO she knew how to handle these small gang pop-ups. They were not the issue in her friends death.

She was torn between being furious and crying for her dead friend. Closing the phone she looked to the men in the clubhouse. The men who would give their lives to protect her. She told them about the shooting and her friend. The tears were quickly breaking through and resting just on her lashes. She hated crying, it was a form of weakness in her eyes. Even after breaking her wrist chasing Tommy around the yard she didn't cry.

"Did she have enemies?" Jax inquired. If this girl was Kiera's friend then she was a friend of the club. They would do whatever they could to help out.

She shook her head. "Not even her ex-boyfriends would be pissed enough to kill her. I think they thought it was me." She hung her head waiting for the reactions. They might not be very happy with her when they found out why Kiera believed the hit was for her. "Kaity and I tended to get mistaken for one another if you aren't paying attention."

"That's why you came here? To hide?" The anger in Jax's voice sent chills through her. She would never endanger the club, but she knew why he would accuse her off such.

"No." She said quickly, making sure to look her cousin in the eyes. "That girl was the sister I never had, if I knew this would have gotten her killed I would have brought her with me. I would have even stayed to protect her. I would have taken the fucking bullet that was meant for me." Her voice broke at the end along with her heart.

"Who?" Chibs said softly, sliding his hand into hers. He knew she was almost to her breaking point but they needed information. "Who would want ye dead?"

"An old boss. I caught him stealing money and selling crank on side. He swore if I told anyone he would kill me. You all know I'm no rat. I didn't tell anyone. I made him pay me out for a couple of weeks and came out here to clear my head. Someone else must have found out what he was doing. They must have gone to the cops and he's out looking for me." She slammed her fist on the bar top sending a glass flying off. "Dammit! Kaity is dead because of me!" Chibs tried to grab her hand back but she pulled away and went back to her room.

She would never forgive herself for this. Kaity was the one girl outside of the club who never judged her for how she grew up. They shared everything with each other. Watching her become more confident and finally stand up for herself made her so proud. The bastard was going to pay with is life and Kiera was going to end it herself.

"When this prick finds out he didn't kill Kiera he's going to keep looking for her." Jax waved the other members out of the room. Himself, Chibs and Clay were the only ones to stay behind.

Clay looked to Chibs. "We have so much shit going on here. Can you handle this?" Before Jax could protest, he held up a hand. "I need you here, son. Bridget was just as much family to Chibs. I trust him to handle this."

"Aye, I'll kill 'im myself."

"Good," Jax nodded. "Now get her back to Spencer and see if you can draw this asshole out."

Chibs took a shot of whiskey before going back and knocking on Kiera's door. When she didn't answer he pushed the door open. She was laying on her side, facing away from the door. "I don't wanna talk." She mumbled and tried to wipe tears from her eyes.

He sat on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm goin' to personally end this arsehole. You and me, kid. We are gonna take him down."

"Really? Jax is letting you go to Spencer?" She sat up with red eyes as he nodded. "He's letting you leave Charming while all this shit is going on here?" She couldn't grasp the thought. Before Chibs came in she was planning on leaving to Spencer herself. She was going to track down that shit who killed her friend and torture him.

Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms tightly around her frame. "Pack up, lovey, we're goin' home."

It wasn't long before Chibs was pulling into the driveway of the ranch-style house. While Kiera was away at college he visited Bridget and Jim whenever he could. Looking back on it, those times were not enough. He missed his friends and coming here was a little rough for him. For the girl sitting next to him, he would do anything.

They brought one of the trucks from the shop so she could pack up a few things. She didn't tell Chibs but she was considering selling the house. Without her parents living this house wasn't her home anymore. Living in Charming, she felt like she was home. Being in that clubhouse, that dirty room with SAMCRO, she felt like she was home.

They spent a few hours that morning packing her things and Kaity's. Her parents wanted everything sent to Nevada. They already made arrangements to have her body transported. Kiera knew she wouldn't get to say good-bye. Around lunch time she decided it was time to head to the police station. "I have to be at the station in a few to fill out some paperwork. I'll be back." She gave a forced smile but it was better than nothing. She hadn't really mourned her friend but she made a promise to herself that she would after she killed the bastard.

"I don't like ye goin' by yourself."

She sighed, he was being more protective than usual. "Chibs, I'll be fine. It's daylight and I'm going to the police station."

He nodded as she grabbed the keys to her moms old mustang and headed down the road. While she was gone Chibs finished up most of the packing. What little she was keeping was going to fit perfectly in the truck. He picked up a picture in Kiera's room. She must have been about a year old at the time with her mom and dad posing for the camera. If he remembered correctly, he took the photo after meeting little Kiera for the first time. She was even feisty as a wee one and would try to steal his rings right off his fingers.

The black car that trailed her kept a good distance so she didn't spot it. He was finally going to get the girl who caused him to lose his job and had the police looking for him. As soon as he killed her, he would run north to Canada. That's where criminals ran, right? Just because he was making a little cash on the side. Just because that bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut. And since she ran and left that fucking twin of hers behind, he now had to stay longer and try and kill her again. Only this time he would succeed.

She pulled back into the drive and started to get out. The police gave her a bunch of paperwork, mostly insurance shit she was going to deal with when she got back to Charming. She wasn't in town, that was easy to prove, so she wasn't a suspect for them. The idiots still believed it was a random drive-by.

He placed the gun to her head when she opened the door. The cool metal sent a chill down her spine. He was out in broad daylight like the idiot she expected he was. "Get out slowly, bitch." She started to reach for her purse but the butt of his gun quickly came into contact with her temple. Stars burst behind her eyes. "Don't even think about it." She nodded and moved to get out of the car trying to keep conscious. Keeping the darkness from creeping around the edges of her vision was difficult. Thoughts of keeping herself and the biker inside alive was enough to keep her going.

"I didn't rat you out, Ben." She insisted while trying to see if Chibs was looking through the windows. "I don't talk to cops. It was taught to me growing up not to talk to cops."

"Lies." He growled. "I saw you come out of the station minutes ago." He started pushing her towards the door. "Inside, so I can kill you."

"I was there to identify a body because you killed my friend!" She went in the house and was shoved to the floor by Ben. She turned around to face him, seeing the gun pointed to her face. "I didn't talk, Ben. I went out of town for the past few weeks. I was seeing family." She was keeping his attention focused on her. Her only hope was that Chibs came around before Ben unloaded that gun.

Chibs jumped out from behind the door when Ben pushed it closed. He forced Ben to the ground with all the anger he had inside for that monster trying to kill his Kiera. When he hit the floor, Kiera saw her opportunity and quickly kicked his gun from hand. He tried desperately to grab it before her but Kiera was faster and didn't have a large Scot holding her down.

"Hell no, stay down." Chibs ordered, pressing his foot to Ben's back. His eyes were on Kiera as she inspected the weapon in her hands. He saw the look flash through her eyes.

"Fuck you." Ben yelled from his position on the floor. "You slutty bitch. Got some biker to do your dirty work? You couldn't even save your blonde little friend cause you were whoring around. I should have guessed she wasn't you, she didn't have that tight ass of yours."

Her grip on the gun tighten at his words. She knew what she had to do. What she was raised to do if anyone messed with your family. "This is for Kaity." Without a second thought she pulled the trigger. Chibs moved just in time to avoid getting splattered by the headshot . She stood there without making any movement to get away from the body. Her hand was the only thing that shook. Kiera barely felt Chibs pull the gun from her fingers and wrap his arms around her. She had just killed someone. Sure she had threatened to kill numerous people in her day. But she ended a life. A life that deserved to be ended. He killed Kaity, she kept repeating to herself as she watched the blood pool on her hardwood floors. Floors she had been yelled at for walking her muddy feet across. She missed her mother fiercely in that moment. That woman would have pulled her into her arms and told her everything would be okay. Now, she had Chibs doing that for her.

"Key," he whispered and tried to tilt her face up to his. "Look at me, love." Finally, her green eyes looked away from the body and to her friend. "I'm right here. Ye did the right thing." He took her to her old room and sat her on her bed. She let him move her around like a puppet. "Just take a shower or a bath. Anythin' to relax. I'm goin' to take care of everything." A kiss to her forehead sealed that promise.

She nodded but didn't speak to him, couldn't speak to him. He left her in the room to clean up her mess, the body that was on her floor. Remembering she still had some weed stashed away in her room, she lit up taking enough hits until she was starting to feel numb. Anything to forget what she had just done. Anything to turn off her spiraling mind. She knew Chibs would get rid of the body. No way she was stupid enough to believe he'd never done that before. Chigger woods wasn't that far from Spencer. The club had spent plenty of time in those woods.

The bath got cold but she still didn't move for another thirty minutes. With stiff, zombie-like movements, she wrapped a towel around her and sat on the bed. Her damp hair was plastered to the side of her face. That's how Chibs found her hours later. He grabbed a large shirt out of her dresser and helped her put it on before sitting by her. "Hey," he whispered and held up a big bottle of very old scotch from the floor. "Figured ye might need this."

She nodded and took a long pull from the bottle as he sat next to her. "Did you?" She couldn't finish the question, merely lit another joint.

"I took care of everything, love. Trust me, ye don' want to know."

They smoked and drank in silence for what seemed like hours. Chibs was always good at letting her get her thoughts together. He had always been that way with her since she was young. "Thank you." She put her head on his shoulder as she felt the drugs and liquor through her system.

"No need to thank me." He couldn't help but notice her in just a t-shirt and very close to him. Lifting his eyes from her bare legs he looked around the room. That lasted a few moments before his eyes were drawn back down to her smooth skin. How he wanted to run his hands all the way up to the tops of her thighs. _"No. Not Key",_ he scolded himself silently, _"not this girl."_

He thought he imagined the first kiss she placed to his neck, until she placed another one. "Yer drunk lovey. We've been 'ere before." He gently brushed her hair back when she looked up at him. Damn those big green eyes, she could ask anything of him with those eyes. And all she had to do was ask him. He would give her the goddamn world.

"Aye," she smirked giving her best Irish accent, "and I remember leaving you a little worked up." Her hand slid up his chest.

"Kiera, ya know I love ya. I can't do that to yer m-" The finger to his lips caused him to stop his sentence.

"Don't. Don't talk about her." A sober look came across her face. "Chibs, it hurts. After losing my parents and now my closest friend, I can't take it." She placed his hand on her chest, right above a tattoo she got in memorial to her mother. "It physically hurts. Take away the pain away, please." Gently, she moved her hand from his lips across his face tracing his scars. His eyes closed at her soft touch.

He paused only for a moment before closing the distance and kissing her. He was gentle with the kiss, not sure if she really wanted this, gave her a chance to pull away. Her tongue caressed his lips and he lost himself. He moved his hand up and grabbed the back of her neck fisting her blonde hair in his hands. She tasted like scotch and chocolate to him. He always had a sweet tooth and she was pure temptation.

"Filip," she moaned and moved to straddle him. Smirking, she took her shirt and threw it across the room. Her long hair fell down her chest before she brushed it back revealing all to him. "I need this."

His eyes roamed her body. It was better than he dreamed. Better than any whore he picked up at a bar. "Jesus," his accent was thick and his voice hoarse with need. He was done playing this dance. There was a beautiful, naked woman on top of him. He was not going to be holding back any longer. With one quick movement, he lifted her and tossed her onto the bed.

When he woke the next morning Kiera was fast asleep on his chest. He took a moment and let what happened the night before wash over him. There was something about this girl that drove him wild, mad and calmed him at the same time. _Bridget,_ he prayed silently, _I don't know what I'm doing here. I loved ye, I have always loved her. Ye know I would never hurt her. I dunno if this is right. I could really use a sign right now._ Kiera moved, still asleep, causing the blanket to fall from her body. He took a peak and saw a Celtic cross being carried by a crow tattooed on the top of her thigh. It was the same as the necklace he gave her as a teenager. A large grin spread across his face at the sight, his sign. He kissed the top of her head to wake her up.

"Mm," she stretched causing her very naked body to move against him. "Morning."

"Morning lovey." He laughed as she rolled on top of him. "Guess that expensive scotch didn't leave you with much of a hangover."

"What better hangover cure than sex?" Pressing a teasing kiss to his lips she quickly rolled off him and out of the bed. "Now, you're going to say 'yes' this time. Care to join me in the shower?" She crooked her finger to draw him to her.

This time he didn't even pause to consider his answer and got to his feet. "Hell yes!" He grabbed the spot on her thigh right where the tattoo was. That tattoo was now his mark, his crow, in his mind. This girl was going to be the death of him, but he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting around the picnic table with the club was her favorite part of the day. It was starting to get dark and the boys were almost done with work for the day. She was able to get her house up for sale and was thinking about finding a place to live in Charming. Not that she was in a big rush to move out of the clubhouse.

The explosion shook Kiera to her core but the sight of Chibs being flown across the parking lot stopped her heart. "No!" She screamed running across the parking lot in front of all the others. Her ears were ringing and she could feel the heat from the burning car. She fell to her knees in front of the Scot, ignoring the glass that broke through her jeans. Tig picked her up off the ground so the others could tend to him.

"Key," Tig tried calming her down, "ambulance is on its way. He's gonna be fine." Her nails dug into his arms, leaving half moons behind. She barely heard his whispers of comfort as the ambulance and firetrucks pulled up.

"I'm going with him." She tore away from Tragger as they started to load her friend into the ambulance.

She sat by that bed for days watching him. They had to put him in a medically induced coma because of the bleeding on his brain. Tara kept her updated with his progress. It took a while but the bleeding eventually stopped. Tara made sure to bring her some food and even showed her where she could take a quick shower. After the first fight she had with Kiera about going home, that almost got her a black eye, she relented to Kiera being there 24/7.

Gemma brought her changes of clothes and even took her dirty ones home took wash. She knew first-hand how stubborn her niece could be when she put her mind to something. What she did do was keep her updated on the boys while they were locked up.

Gemma walked into the room and Kiera knew something had happened. The tense look on her aunts face put her on high alert. "Aunt Gem, you don't hide anything on your face. What happened?"

She pointed out the door into the hallway. "I don't want him hearin' baby."

Giving the unconscious Chibs a quick kiss on the cheek, she followed Gemma out. "It's Juice sweetheart." She held up a hand before Kiera could react or interrupt her. "He's gonna be fine. Some Arian asshole stuck him in the yard. The boys don't have protection yet. I'm doing the best I can to get them out of there." The fierce look in her aunts eyes assured Kiera she would.

"God dammit," she ran her hands through her hair. "What can I do?" If they needed money she would find a way to get it to them. She would rob a bank if needed. Her house was up for sale but that could take time they didn't have.

"You are doing everything you can being here with Chibs." Gemma brushed her hair out of the girls eyes with a warm smile. "He needs someone here when he wakes up. It should be those big green eyes he sees. I'll take care of getting those guys home." She gave her a peck on the lips before walking away.

Watching Gemma walk away, she gathered herself before going back in the room. She saw his eyes open and rushed to his side. "Hey sweetie." She whispered.

"Angel," he mumbled from his drug induced haze before falling back asleep. She smiled and started to lean in to kiss his lips softly.

"Ye always were his little angel." The voice came through the doorway along with a scent that Kiera remembered from Ireland.

Kiera turned quickly to Fionna, Chibs' wife. "Fi, what the fuck?" Without thinking, she placed herself in front of Chibs.

"Came te check on 'im." She walked over, moving Kiera to the side and brushed a strand of hair from his face.

Kiera found herself torn. Fionna and her were friends they took care of each other in Ireland. Back in the states Kiera was loyal to the Sons and to Chibs. His wife wasn't welcome around them anymore. "You shouldn't be here. He comes unraveled around you and you know that." She reached for the gun she kept in her purse. "Jimmy?" Fear crept in her voice, fear she kept locked away for years.

"Yer safe." She said nonchalantly, still focused on the sleeping Chibs.

"The fuck I am. No one is safe with him around. I know you wouldn't have been allowed to just up and walk out of the country. Especially not back to him!" She was yelling now, Jimmy in the states was her biggest fear.

"Yer gonna wake him, lovey." Finally, she turned to Kiera but her voice was much more calm. Only she didn't realize that Chibs was awake and watching the whole exchange. He kept his eyes mostly closed so they didn't see him awake.

"Get out Fi. Ireland was one thing. I will not let you hurt him."

Fionna moved to place herself in Kiera's face. There were few people she was afraid of and Chibs' wife was one of them. "Leave me and my _husband_ alone." The tone of her voice left nothing to guess. She would remove Kiera herself if needed.

"Go back to Ireland. Leave him be." She pushed past her and out into the hall, not looking back. If Jimmy was out there she needed to get back to the clubhouse as fast as she could. An orange rose was on her bike when she left the hospital. Jimmy was close and toying with her. She hoped the guys would be out soon, she needed them close.

Tara came to Kiera, she needed answers about Chibs. Jax was trying to convince her to let him stay at St. Thomas but he wouldn't give a reason. "I can't give you those answers, Tara. But Jax is right, you can't transfer him." She knew some of the story about Chibs coming to the Sons, just enough to make sure he stays safe.

"Why is he afraid of being transferred? You have to tell me." Tara knew she was risking her job keeping Chibs where he was.

"It's not my place. You have no idea about his past. About the shit he's done for this club."

"Then tell me!" She screamed.

"Jax would kill me!" Tara must have finally seen the fear in her eyes. "You haven't even seen the bad. And I pray to whatever god there is that you never will." She brushed past her, grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and went to the roof. It seemed to be the only place that was quiet around there.

Luann was dead, Cara-Cara was in ashes and Chibs was almost blown to bits. Everything was going to shit. One morning Kiera decided she needed something to get her mind off of everything that was going on. The nail salon was a small treat she gave herself from time to time. She let herself relax, just a little, for the first time in days.

Walking out with black nails and purple toes she had a smile until she saw her bike. Jimmy was actually sitting on her bike. The bike that was left to her after her father died. She looked around, praying a biker of hers would come around the corner. He put on that big toothy smile of his, the shit eating grin that he tried to use to get out of trouble.

"My beautiful Kiera." He started walking towards her. "Jesus how I missed ye, girl. And I swear yer even prettier than I remember." He let his eyes roam her entire body without shame.

"The fuck you want Jimmy?" She took a step back, ready to run if needed. He would never capture her again.

"Such language from someone so stunnin'." He clicked his tongue at her. "I jus' wanted te see ye while I was in town. Yer Chibs is keepin' ye all to 'imself."

"Leave him alone." She growled and stepped towards him without thinking. When it came to Chibs she always acted first. "He belongs to the Sons. And as the Daughter of the Sons he belongs to me." Her voice was low and she could barely feel her nails digging into her palms.

With one quick move he wrapped his hand around her neck. "Ye forget who yer talkin' te, love. I will kill 'im, Fi, Keriann and everyone else ye love. Then," he ran his free hand up her thigh, "I will burry myself in ye with their bodies on te floor." He placed a rough kiss to her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. He squeezed her neck just tight enough to cut off her air flow before walking away.

Before getting on her bike she vomited up her lunch. Jimmy touching her, kissing her and just being in town turned her insides sour. Wiping her mouth, she got back on her bike and road back to the clubhouse. She would never tell anyone that she had seen him. First, they would lock her up in the clubhouse like she was a delicate little girl. Second, they would do something stupid for revenge and risk their ties with the Irish. And third, one or more could end up dead because of her and she could never live with that.

Kiera never went back to the hospital to check on Chibs. When he came home she could tell by the look on his face that he had seen Jimmy. He saw the tremble in her hand as she grabbed her beer and headed back towards her room. "Kiera." When she turned around it broke him to see the tears in her eyes. She was a mess but he just assumed it was because Jimmy was in the states.

"I won't let him hurt ye. He won't ever touch ya again. I swear it." He reached for her but she pulled away and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No one can make that promise with him around. Especially you." Her voice was ice cold, shattering his heart. She knew she hurt him. One day she would make that right but now she hurt too much. All those memories she locked away came rushing back to crush her.

"Angel," he whispered as she turned back to her room and shut the door in his face.

She kept a low profile around the clubhouse for the next few days. She heard the rumors of Jax going Nomad. Gemma would have her say in that, it was club business she was staying out of. She didn't have the mental energy to try and deal with it anyway.

Kiera stood by Tara waiting for the vote. Not a word passed between. When she saw the patches gone from his cut she knew they made the wrong decision. Without a second look to Jax, she walked away. Going Nomad would take him away from his family and the club.

"Kiera," Tara called out. Jax stopped her "Let her go." Jax knew her better than anyone. He didn't just hurt the club, he hurt her too.

It was the night of Halfsacs funeral. She couldn't believe that kid was gone. She still remembered putting the knife to his throat as a joke when she first arrived. He was a good kid. He would have made a great biker one day. Sadly, he will never get the chance.

She stood by the all black coffin with her hand on his cut. "It was an honor to know you, Kip." She whispered. "When we get Abel back I'm going to tell him all about you and how you died trying to protect him. I promise you will never be forgotten." When she turned around Jax and Tara were waiting to give their respects. She hugged both of them before walking outside to clear her head.

Crying would wait, it was part of her position with the club to remain strong. Juice walked up and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "If you need anything." He offered again. That seemed to be his go-to line for her. She was starting to enjoy hearing it from him. Things had been a little strained between them but they still had their friendship. He just didn't need to know about her weekend with Chibs.

Smoking a cigarette, she stood off to the side watching everyone who had arrived. Pride filled her heart at the turnout. Halfsac would have been ecstatic at all these people here for him. Chibs came up and took a smoke from her offered pack. "Thought ye were quitting."

"Yeah well-" she was cut off by the sound of gun fire. Bullets raced across the crowd. Chibs pulled her down and threw his body over hers without second thought. When the firing stopped there was an eerie silence. Stunned people were trying to gather themselves and figure out what happened.

Chibs stood from Kiera then he saw the blood covering his hands. "No," he whispered at first, "NO!" He knelt down trying to find the wound. "Kiera, angel, speak to me."

She was awake but quickly going into shock. The pain radiated from her lower abdomen. She tried pulling up her shirt to show Chibs. He put his hands over the wound, yelling over his shoulder for help. "It's alright lovey, we're gonna get ye all patched up." The tears streaming down his face lead Kiera to believe otherwise. She heard so many shouts around them, she didn't want to think who else was hurt or worse. Before she finally passed out from the pain, she heard Chibs telling her over and over how much he loved her. She figured that wasn't the worse way to die; hearing how much she was loved by the man she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

[For this chapter please know I am no doctor or have any medical background. And if you have read this far a huge thank you from me! Reviews are also welcome ]

All the guys waited outside in the waiting room while Kiera was in surgery. You could cut the tension in the room with one of the many knives the boys had on them. Each of those boys waited to hear the news about their girl. Tara came out in her scrubs, "she's going to be fine. She made it out of surgery now we wait until she stabilizes. It could be touchy for a few hours but we are watching her closely. You can go wait for her to wake up." They rushed past her saying their thanks. Tara grabbed Jax before he could join them. With Gemma still out on the run Jax was Kiera's point of contact with medical issues. She tried to gently fill him in on what they found in surgery.

"Do you know who's it could have been?" Jax asked, running a hand through his hair.

"No, sorry. She doesn't exactly confide in me. I'll ask her when she wakes up and fill her in on everything. She might give me some answers." She gently kissed him. "Don't jump to any conclusions or kill anyone." He nodded before going into the room to see his cousin.

It must have been the middle of the night when she finally woke up. She couldn't get her bearings at first until she felt the pain in her stomach. The night before quickly rushed back to her. A salt and pepper head was asleep on the bed next to her. She gently ran her hands through his hair glad to have Chibs by her side. She looked around and saw Juice, Opie and Bobby all asleep in chairs around the room. A smile touched her chapped lips. Tara peeked her head in to check on Kiera. She waved to the doctor and pushed a finger to her lips so she didn't wake the guys. "This is probably the first rest they've gotten in days." She tried to keep her voice low.

"I need to talk to you, alone." The seriousness in her voice was enough to put Kiera on alert.

She nodded and felt Chibs stir next to her. "Baby girl," he said softly before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

The others woke and all gathered around her to give their love. "I'm fine boys. Doc took good care of me." She nodded to Tara. "You all should go get some sleep. In something better than a chair." Chibs smiled, "aye, then scoot over." She gave a genuine laugh and would have loved to have him next to her, but she knew Tara wasn't going to say anything in front of the guys. "No ya don't. To your own bed. I'll be fine."

"I'm on duty all night." Tara said. "I'll keep an eye on her and call if there's anything." They all nodded sleepily, said their goodbyes and left.

Kiera tried to prepare herself for the news Tara had. "It's bad, huh?" Honestly, she hadn't even expected to live through this. The life she grew up in didn't exactly have a very long retirement plan.

"You're going to be fine." She sat on the bed before continuing. "Kiera the bullet went into your lower abdomen and bounced around. It tore up part of your small intestine, which we repaired. But it ruptured your uterus. We had to completely remove it, there was no way to repair it."

The meaning of what the doctor was saying quickly laid heavily on her chest. "I can't have kids now?" Tara nodded, "I'm so sorry. But there's more." She kept out of reach so Kiera didn't hit her. "Jesus what more could there be? Please tell me I can still have sex."

"You can still have sex. Did you know you were pregnant?" Her stomach dropped and she fought not to throw up. "No, I didn't." Tara shook her head a little before continuing. "I didn't think so. You were only a few weeks along. It's hard to tell, maybe three at the most."

"I take my birth control regularly. But with everything happening maybe I missed a day." She was trying to wrap her head around everything that was being told to her. She was still loopy from the surgery and pain medication. Secretly she was praying this was a drug-induced dream. "It had to be from the week at my old house. Chibs," she said his name softly. "Guess I should tell him?"

Tara tried to reach for her hand. "That's completely up to you. But I think you should. Secrets don't do well for this club. And if you want something more with him?" She trailed off a little, knowing she needed to tread lightly.

A bitter laugh broke through her lips. "I'm damaged now Tara. There's no 'more' options for me anymore. If you can't give them babies you aren't worth much but a good lay. Hell I don't even know if I wanted to be an old lady. But I guess that option is taken away from me now. Tara they have to find Abel. He's the Teller heir. That or you best be getting knocked up soon." A terrifying thought went through her head. "What does Jax know? Did you tell him about the baby?"

"We'll find Abel." She assured her and stood up. She knew as well as anyone that a pissed off Kiera was a force to be reckoned with. "And I'm sorry but I had to tell him. He's your ICE contact with Gemma out. I didn't know who you had been with, I told him not to jump to any conclusions. We don't need him accusing anyone."

"Or killing anyone." She finished the other woman's thought. "With Jax knowing I have to tell Chibs. Jax can read me like a book. He'll know by my face. Let me tell Jax, but I need to talk to Chibs first. Can you help with that?"

"I'll do the best I can. I'm going to say this and I know how it's going to be taken. You should speak with someone about your options for the future. I know having kids is important but there are so many other options out there."

Kiera smiled, knowing she would never talk to some shrink about this. "Thank you Tara." Tara smiled, "get some rest. I'll try to get Chibs here before Jax wakes up. If you need anything I'm outside."

Light was barely breaking across the sky when Chibs walked through her door. She watched the light play in his salt and pepper hair with a smile. "You look like shit. Told ya to get some sleep."

"Missed ya too doll. I value my balls enough not to say how yer lookin'."

She bit back some tears, knowing there was a large chance of losing him. "Sit." She patted the bed next to her. He gingerly sat as if she would break. "I need to tell you what's going on from the surgery." She sighed and filled him in on the ruptured uterus. "Ye can't have kids?" He ran his hands through his hair, a nervous tick they both shared. She looked away, not able to meet his eyes. "There's a bit more. Turns out there was a little one starting to cook in there. I'm always good about taking my pill but something happened. Tara said I was just a few weeks along."

The bed moved telling her he got up. "Mine?" His voice was soft but there was a cold undertone. She knew he was hurt by her words. "You are the only one I've been with for a while." The opportunity had been there to sleep with others but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Jesus." His voice came out hoarse as he was holding back his emotions.

"I'm so sorry. Tara had to tell Jax that I was pregnant. He doesn't know who. I can't keep things from him. I'm going to have to tell him." She finally looked to his dark eyes. "I won't let him kill you for this, you know that. I'm not sixteen anymore. He needs to come to terms with that." There was so much pain in his eyes, it broke her heart. "I'm sorry Filip."

"I'm sorry I didn't protect ye and the little one better." He looked to the door, wanting an escape to think. "Just go," she begged even as could see how torn he was. "Please just let me just process this alone." She was fighting her hardest not to cry in front of him. Without another word he walked out the door. He lowered his sunglasses to hide his teary eyes and didn't see Jax at the nurses station talking to Tara. But Jax saw him.

Jax ran into Kiera's room to see her crying into her hands. Her head shot up and locked eyes with his. Everything clicked, Chibs had slept with his cousin. "That sonofabitch." He turned around ready to kill his brother. The "hands off" rule applied to everyone and he broke it. Not to mention their age difference.

"Jax no!" Forgetting her stitches, machines and pain she darted out of bed. "Jax!" She screamed from the doorway. Jax was almost to Chibs when he turned back to Kiera. She had never looked more fragile to him. The gown was almost sheer as the sun rose just outside her room windows. Then he saw the blood starting to stain the white gown. His face went almost as pale as hers as he heard Tara running towards her. Kiera dropped to the ground and passed out from the pain before anyone reached her. A stretcher was quickly brought out and the girl was loaded on. She had to see a doctor immediately to stitch her back up.

Tara stepped in between Chibs and Jax before they could start accusing each other. She couldn't have a fight break out at her job. "You both need to settle this outside of the hospital." Jax glared at Chibs. "Go back to the clubhouse. I'm staying until she wakes up again." The Scot merely nodded before walking away. With how he felt he would probably let Jax kill him. He was blaming himself for so much of the bad happening to that girl.

When Kiera awoke from her drug-induced sleep again it was a blond head next to her. "Jax." She whispered, her trembling hand reaching out to him.

He sat straight up from his short nap. The fear in her eyes forces him to stop and think before he spoke. "Are you okay?" Her usual smirk appeared on her lips. "That's a loaded question cuz." The frustration from earlier came rushing back to him. "Christ Kiera. What am I supposed to do here? As if I don't have enough to worry about." She was immediately on the defensive. She had done everything in her power to prove she was just as strong as the guys. "Then don't worry about me. You focus on everything else."

"I'm all you have left! Who else is going to protect you?" He pulled her hands into his even though she glared at him. "I don't need protecting. Not from men. I'm not a kid anymore, Jackson. You can't beat up any boy who breaks my heart." She brought his hand to her lips. "I love you cuz. Just let me handle this. Chibs knows, that's why he walked out of here. I just don't exactly know how to process this. I didn't know I was pregnant and I didn't try to get knocked up."

"You love him?"

"I love all of you." She smirked purposefully avoiding the question she wasn't sure she knew the answer to.

The sigh that escaped his lips reminded her of when he tried to be pissed that she stole his bicycle. When he found out she stole it to get flowers for a club member who had been shot, well he couldn't be too angry. "Are you in love with him?" Kiera was looking into his eyes, tears starting to well up. "I think I've always been in love with him. I'm no good as any old lady anymore, Jacky." Jax stood and kissed her forehead. "You're too good to be an old lady, sweetheart. But any man would be lucky to have you." She didn't see him press her morphine button but quickly felt the soothing affects and her eyelids got heavy. "Love you cuz." With another kiss he walked out with his final decision not to kill Chibs.

Opie came into her room a few days later. Her big brother, just not by blood, brought her favorite chocolates with him. He always knew how to cheer her up. "Hey kiddo," he bent down to kiss her cheek. "How you feelin'?" Unwrapping a chocolate she moaned softly at the taste. "Better now that I've seen your ugly mug. How's Gemma?" He grinned and plopped down next to her. "Her heart hasn't killed her yet. She's too mean. Stahl is coming to pick her up soon." Kiera clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palms. "Fuck that crazy bitch. Get me out of this bed and I'll kill her myself." She started to pull herself out of the bed. Stahl had been a pain in the clubs side for too long. She would kill her with her bare hands if Clay said the word.

A large hand pushed her shoulder down. Opie was ready to tie her down if needed. He had held her back in school from multiple fights, not always girl fights either. "Easy killer. You pop those stiches again Tara will have my head. Why did you get out of bed the last time anyway?"

"Don't worry about it, Ope. Just making sure Jax heard me. How's your pornstar girlfriend?" His smirk grew. "Lot better than you, princess. No extra holes in her body. Just the right ones." Her middle finger was inches from his face. There was barely any black nail polish left. "Fuck you too asshole."

A knock on the door ended their conversation and caused Opie to stand from her bed. Chibs poked his head in. "I was just gonna check on her." His stance in the doorway caused Kiera's heart to beat faster. Damn him for being so sexy all she wanted was to rip his cut off.

Kiera forced her eyes back and gave a small smile to Opie. "Take care of Jax for me?" With another quick kiss he said, "always babe." Neither of them saw Chibs clench his fist as a bit of jealousy went through him.

Kiera didn't look up to Chibs, she could feel the tension closing in. She was at a loss of what more to say to him after he walked out.

"I don' know wha' to do here, darlin'." He sat down on the chair and pulled it up to her bed. "I don't know how long we'll be around 'ere. We're lookin' for more leads on Abel. We might find ourselves in Belfast." She finally looked to his eyes. The boys in Belfast could end very bad for even those they left back in the states. "You, none of you, can go to Belfast. Jesus you're all out on bail. Who's left in Charming? Me, Tara and the goddamn crow eaters? And I'm in a fucking hospital bed. I can't protect them in here. Tara said it might be awhile before I can walk for long periods of time." He took her hand to stop her babbling. He knew she only talked like that when she was worried for someone else's safety. "Ye know we won't leave ye unprotected. I won't let anyone, not one goddamn person hurt ye. Including me." He took a deep breath looking into her eyes. "Can ye ever forgive me, angel?"

"You know it's not fair when you call me _angel_ with that fucking accent." She smiled through her tears. "I'm so sorry Chibs. About the baby, I would have never tried to get knocked up."

"Aye, I know. I shouln' have walked out like that. I just didn' know what to do." Moving onto the bed, he placed his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "I love ya. I always 'ave an will." He kissed her long and hard. Everything between them was placed into that one kiss. She felt his tears on her cheeks as she kissed him back. "I love you too."

Finally, Kiera was out of the hospital. Jax insisted she stay at the clubhouse, that way there was always someone to look out for her. For the time being she needed to walk with a cane. The boys were packing up getting ready to head to Belfast. She was going to run the office with the help of Chucky and Piney. They had help from a few prospects but Kiera wasn't too sure about them. Of course Kosik was around but she didn't trust him if Tig didn't.

When he knocked on her door, she was cleaning her stitches in nothing but shorts and a bra. "Come in," she called, honestly not caring who was coming in. Most of them had seen her walking around in a bikini plenty of times before. "You jus' let anyone come in while you're lookin' like that?" She could hear his voice drop from the sight of her. "Figured it was you, Chibs. Glad it was." He walked over and took the gauze from her. He was more trained with medical care than she was and she was looking down at a weird angle. "We're leavin' soon. I wanted to make sure I saw ye before we did." She could feel his breath against her stomach before he kissed his way up. "You can see all you want." His eyes locked with hers as he knelt in front of her. "I don't wanna hurt ye." Placing a hand under his chin, she pulled him up to her. "Then be gentle." She removed his cut convincing him to give in.

She woke up afterward to his beard tickling the back of her neck. "Angel," he whispered. "I don' have much time left."

"Chibs about Belfast..." She trailed off, unsure about how to bring up his wife. He may be in this bed with her now but Fionna was still very much apart of his life. With that woman he was a puddle. And he would do anything for Keriann. "I'm going to get them away from Jimmy. Get them to safety. I'll die before they get hurt because of me again." He turned her around and cupped her face. "You, me, this? I will return to this. Every minute you're outta my arms will be a small death fer me." She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Take care of them. And take care of yourself. I love you." She kissed him hard. "I love ye too Kiera."

Kiera ditched the cane after a few days. The only use she saw for it was smacking the prospects with it. She loved when they actually learned to fear her. The bigger boy tried to offer his arm to help her walk once. After her cane almost knocked his balls inside him, he stopped treating her like some fragile girl. Kiera walked into the clubhouse with the Tig and Piney in the middle of a heated conversation. "What?" She asked placing her hand on her hip.

Piney started to push her outside. "Doesn't involve you doll."

Tig stopped him saying, "we could use her." Tig knew how great she was with club issues. He looked to her, "Tara has been taken by Salazar. To get her back we need to kill Alvarez and get money out of his safe."

"We can't kill Alvarez without starting a blood bath. We need to talk to Alvarez." Kozik chimed in. Kiera gave him a quick glare to shut him up, she wasn't asking him.

"Take me." She pushed herself in front of Tig to see Piney. "Trust me. Let me talk to him. I'll help get Tara back."

Piney let out a loud grunt. "She's a girl. She could get hurt." He looked down where her scar was still fresh. "Again."

"Listen here, I am just as capable as Opie and you know it." She fought to keep her temper in check. Tig trusted Kiera as he would any other member. "I think she's our best shot if we arrive at his house."

Kiera rode with Piney to the Mayan Presidents house. It wasn't anything fancy to draw attention to himself. "Stay behind me." She was ready to have a word with him. After what happened to her, she deserved a favor from him. He walked out with a baby in one hand and a gun in the other. "What the hell are you doing here?! At my house!" Kiera held up her hands but heard the guys behind her draw their guns. No one pointed a gun at her. She knew they would start firing if things got out of hand. "No. Alvarez, I'm not armed." She turned and lifted her shirt to show she didn't have a gun on her back. "But they are." His old lady came out with a gun as well. Kiera rolled her eyes dramatically. "Jesus, he's holding a baby. Everyone put your damn guns away a zip up. Tired of this pissing contest." She tried to talk everyone down. "We need to talk. I'm sorry we had to come here but we didn't have many options." She nodded to the guys to lower their weapons.

Alvarez lowered his and handed the baby to his girl. "Fine, then you better talk quick, girl." She scowled at being called "girl" but knew Tara wax more important than her ego right now. She would do what she needed to for Jax. "Salazar has Tara. He wants them to kill you and take the quarter million you have in your safe." He scowled at her. "All I have in that safe is some baby teeth and papers."

She ran her hands through her hair. They needed his help but things between the clubs were tense at best. "Look, we're here because we don't want to kill you and start a war. Jax is across the damn ocean trying to find his baby boy. He doesn't need to come back to find his old lady dead."

"We just need you dead for a day." Tig chimed in.

"I can't do that. Business issues could arise." Kiera sighed and lifted her shirt, it was time to play dirty. The red scar from her surgery was still very prominent. "See this? That drive by that was inanition at a fucking funeral, a bullet went in my stomach. I was pregnant. That bullet took out the baby and took any chance I will ever have of having kids in the future." She walked closer to the Mexican. She was within grabbing distance but didn't care. "You owe me. Do this for Tara." Her voice was dangerously low. Alvarez looked to the men standing behind her for confirmation and then turned back to the fiery woman in front of him. "You have 24 hours. That's how long I'll be dead. I'll put the word out." She nodded to him and started to turn back. "Chicka, sorry about how that went down." He at least had the audacity to look apologetic. "You do this, for Jax and Tara, and we're square." He nodded as they walked away from him. "You'd make a great biker." She climbed on Piney's bike saying, "I know."

Kiera woke up sweating about three am like she did most nights. The shooting still ringing through her head. Knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, she made her way into the clubhouse to get some cleaning done. The door to their church was open so she made her way in. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in there but the smell was so comforting to her. It smelled of wood, cigarette smoke and a mixture of their colognes. Chibs' chair was worn in perfectly, she sank in with a sigh. His scent went all around her and she missed him that much more.

Tig found her sitting in Chibs' chair, smoking a cigarette and holding a picture. "Key." He said softly. "I know, I know. I was doing some cleaning, figured the ash trays needed emptied. Found this." She held the picture to him. He sat next to her and look at the picture. "Wow. You, Jax and Thomas all in one shot. Actually smiling."

"I think that was the last one taken with uncle John and my dad too. Not too long after John went to Belfast and Tommy died." She looked at the picture again before setting it on the table. "You should be sleepin', doll." He pulled a joint from his shirt and lit it. "I haven't been sleeping much. Too much shit." She took a large draw of the offered joint. "Babe, I gotta ask." His eyes lowered to her stomach in a silent question. "You wanna know who's it was." It wasn't even a question. Reading Tig always came easy to her. "Tiggy, Jax already knows. That's what's important, I guess." She gave a soft laugh.

"And he didn't kill him?" She gave him a playful scowl. "Y'all can't go around killing anyone I sleep with. I made my own decision. Somehow my pill didn't work. I don't know why. I was only three weeks along. I didn't even know I was pregnant." She ran a hand through her hair. "Sometimes I wish Tara hadn't even told me about the pregnancy." She was torn with that still. "Three weeks? You were at your moms house up til about two weeks ago." The look on his face let her know he had figured it out. "Chibs?" She nodded. "Jesus Christ girl, he's almost twice your age. He shouldn't have let that happen."

She couldn't help the laugh that broke through her lips. The memory of that week went racing through her mind. "Come on Tig, there's only so much a man can turn down. We both know I wouldn't even have to ask you twice." Teasing him, she placed her legs on his lap. She only had on sleep shorts and a t-shirt that belonged to Chibs. "Yes but I'm a dirty old man." He laughed and took the joint from her fingers. Lazily, he rubbed her leg with his free hand. He had teased her since she turned sixteen it seemed like. "So you and Chibs? You his old lady now?"

"I don't know. He's in Ireland with his _wife_ and daughter. If they come back to Charming I'm out of the picture. I wouldn't even want to get in the middle of that. We all know he's putty in her hands. I wouldn't stand in the way of a family getting back together. Even if he promised to return to me." She was a little afraid of Fi but loved her daughter and if they could be a family again after everything, they deserved to be happy. She would never stand in the way of someone's happiness. "You love him?" There was that damn question again. "I think I've always loved him." She sighed but gave a soft smile. "Even before I understood what love was. He was always around, this older guy with a sexy accent. What girl could wouldn't have fallen for him?"

"Hey, I could have an accent." He tried to say in the worst Irish accent she had ever heard. "We want you happy. You know that, right?" She gently slugged him on the arm. "Don't get mushy on me. I'm just in a limbo here. And finding Tara is more important." She kissed Tig on the cheek before standing. "I should try and get some sleep before opening the shop tomorrow." He stood and pulled her tightly into his arms. "You are amazing, Key. Any of us fucks would be lucky to have you."

They still hadn't gotten Tara back when the van pulled up. Kiera stood off to the side as everyone rushed forward to see everyone safely home. Her stomach was in her feet since she didn't know if Chibs brought back his family. He locked eyes with her and practically ran over, dropping his bag and lifting her into the air. "God I missed ye girl." His smile was so big his dimples showed.

She knew he was hers. Maybe not forever, but that point in time he was hers. She would keep him to herself as long as possible. "Not nearly as much as I missed you." Not caring whether or not the entire club was watching she kissed him long and hard. The cheers and whistles behind her let her know that they were indeed watching. Damn her Irish side, her cheeks turned bright red as she flipped them all off.

"Fuck off!" He called and threw Kiera over his shoulder pretending to carry her inside. She squealed when he slapped her ass. "Chibs," Clay warned. "Save that for later. And for god sakes don't make it so obvious you're screwin' my niece." He was trying to be serious but the smile on his face gave it away.

When he finally set her down she kissed him again. "Go get Tara back." She hoped he wouldn't hear about the little standoff with Alvarez. "I'll be back to finish this." He promised and started to head back to the guys. Tara would come before anyone got reunions.

Kiera went running to her little cousin and gave him a big kiss. "Abel, I missed you so much." He cooed in her arms, sending a stab of pain in her heart. She was going to spoil this kid rotten and any others Jax had since she couldn't have her own.

Gemma and Kiera went back to the house to get everyone cleaned up. She didn't know what the future held but she knew it might be limited for her aunt. She helped cooking the very large breakfast for when Tara was back to the club. Chibs and her family were back home, she felt as if she could finally breathe. Gemma brought her out of her thoughts, "so it was Chibs, huh?" She knew it wouldn't be long before Gemma had to ask. "Yes, it was Chibs. Jax already knows about it. He's not going to kill him." She hoped at least. "Yeah, I figured that. Lucky for you Fionna and Keriann didn't want to come to the states." She was never good at sugar coating anything. "Lucky me," she sighed and looked to Gemma. "I would have walked away from him, Gem. If his family was here, I would have stepped away. I'm not that girl."

She smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You are so much better for him than that woman. You make him happy baby, anyone can see that. Fi makes him weak. You, you make him strong. He good with you not makin' babies?" Gemmas feelings about Fi were not hidden from anyone. "We haven't really talked about all of that. But it seems so." She shrugged, knowing that talk with Chibs was coming. But now, all she wanted was some time alone with him and not for talking. She needed them both very naked and doing everything but sleeping.

Tara was found by the club, a little banged up but safe. It seemed, if only for a few hours, everything was right with the world. Chibs knocked on her door before coming into her clubhouse apartment. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else. "Prove to me how much you missed me." That was all he needed. He would happily prove how much he missed her all night.

The next morning was a celebration breakfast at the clubhouse. Jax and Tara were beaming with pride with Abel home and she was carrying her second Teller baby. Opie announced his engagement to Layla and shots were passed around. Kiera watched it all with a full heart. She was never going to have kids of her own and most of the people in her family were dead. But looking around she knew she had the best family she could ask for. Chibs pulled her onto his lap and whispered words of his love. She couldn't have asked for more.

Something was going down and Kiera wasn't privy to the information. When Tara pulled into TM she saw the tension on her face. Chibs wasn't back from his run and she was worried. Jax pulled in later, followed by ATF and Stahl. Stahl called Jax out on being a rat and Kiera thought she would die right there. She stood against the wall as the brothers started freaking out at Jax. Tears were streaming down her face as they were loaded away. Her cousin was as good as dead. Rats never lived very long, especially ones that rat out their club. She fell against the wall and slid down as the van pulled away. She needed Chibs and he was nowhere to be found.

She went with Gemma to her house, not able to stay in the clubhouse. She had no idea where Chibs was or if he was even alive. They were laying in Gemma's large bed, wordless but finding comfort in each other. The two prospects came in with Layla and handed them each a letter.

They both read in silence, hearing Jax's voice in their heads.

 _Dear Kiera,_

 _Thank you for everything you have done for this club and our family. If you're reading this Stahl and Jimmy are dead. Chibs killed Jimmy himself. He did it for you, kid. He will be back in a day or so, once things cool down. I didn't turn rat, this was all a club decision. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you. I would never turn on my family. We are going away for a short time. I'm counting on you to keep an eye on everything. I heard how you handled Alvarez, I'm so proud of you. We joke all the time about how we should just patch you in. You are so strong, I need you to be strong to mom and Tara. And take care of Chibs. You are good for him. We all know that. I love you cuz. I'll be back soon._

 _-J._


	7. Chapter 7

Kiera spent the time waiting for everyone to get out of Stockton with Chibs and helping with the babies. She was by Tara's side when the new baby boy was born named Thomas. It took away all of her pain seeing that life come into the world and she appreciated that Tara named him after her little cousin. Chibs held her tightly that night he knew the arrival might be tough on her. "Ye okay, love?" They had moved into a house she bought after she sold her parents house. While he wasn't officially living with her, almost all of this things were there. "I'm happy Chibs. I have you and a new little cousin. I get to see those two boys grow up." He rolled himself on top of her with a mischievous grin. "Ye are amazing. And we can practice as much as we want."

It seemed like forever and no time at all when the roar of the motorcycles pulled into TM. She followed everyone out of the clubhouse toward those returning. Giving Chibs a quick kiss, she turned to Tig as he scooped her up. "How did you get prettier, Key?" He gave her a big kiss on her cheek. "This Scottish cock." Chibs called. Laughing, Bobby grabbed her from behind and wrapped her in one of his bear hugs. "You sick of him yet?" She snuggled into him before others pulled her away. "Not yet, you'll be the first to know. Who the hell is this?" She asked grabbing Juice's head that was covered in hair. Juice gave a small laugh but didn't have the same enthusiasm as the others. "Still me, Key."

"Kiera!" Tig called distracting her from Juice's cold shoulder. "That picture you sent us got us through our time in there." He gave her ass a playful slap before almost getting decked by Chibs. "Quiet Tiggy, you weren't supposed to tell." She could hear her man growl playfully behind her. "Don' think I won' kick yer asses." He grabbed Kiera and gave her a big kiss, claiming his woman.

She made her way to Jax and Clay giving her family a huge hug. "Thanks for keeping them in line darlin'." Jax said, holding his new baby boy. "Tara told me how you've been there for her. Thank you."

"Yeah well, don't be heading back into prison anytime soon."

"Promise."

It was the night of the wedding, Kiera watched happily with Chibs by her side. Layla and Opie exchanged vows and Kiera saw how happy her sudo big brother was. He still mourned for Donna, they all did, but she could see how good that girl was for him and the kids. She got one dance out of Chibs that night. At least he had the decency to look sorry when he got ready to leave early. "I gotta work for a bit tonight, babe." He leaned over and kissed her long and hard, silently promising more for later. Nodding, she said, "I know. Be safe. And don't disrupt the wedding." She tried to sound stern but after that kiss it wasn't easy. "Aye, drink fer me!"

Chibs came home one night visibly upset. He tossed his cut on a nearby chair and grabbed a beer from the fridge without even a kiss to Kiera. She knew better than to take it personal. When it came to the club Chibs was all heart. "What's wrong, baby?" She sat on the arm of the chair with her own beer. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Club business, lovey. Something I don't agree with."

"Chibs, trust me I understand my place here. But I know that when the club needed me to talk to Alvarez I was there. I also know about the IRA connections, my family always has. I'm not some clueless old lady here." She moved and slid onto his lap. "Am I your old lady?"

"Aye, ye are." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Best damn old lady a guy could ask for. We voted to sell guns to the Galendo cartel. Next vote up is to run their coke." The thought of them running cocaine made her feel dirty. "Jax won't back that. Abel almost died because of his junkie mother. The sons have never backed drugs." Her and her father kept out of the club illegal dealings but they weren't stupid as to where money comes from. "Jax is backing Clay. I have no idea why. Bobby isn't on board. Opie might be. Piney never would. I don't think Juice will but I'm not sure." She knew Tragger wouldn't back drugs, for starters she would remove his balls. "You need to get to Juice. Talk to him. He owns part of that weed business. I would hope he's more for legit shit. You didn't say your vote." His answer was as predicted but he knew she still needed to hear the words. "It's a no fer me, angel. I'd never go fer drugs." He pulled her in tight for a promising kiss. "If this passes things could really go to shit. I don't trust the cartell." The fear of them hurting his angel made him pull her closer. He silently promised to give his life to keep her safe. "You shouldn't." She stood, pacing a bit in front of him. "Chibs there's something I need to tell you." He started to stand but she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ye know ye can tell me anythin'."

"I know." She crouched in front of him and put her hands on his knees. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts and figure out how to tell him. "Turns out mom and dad left me some money. A lawyer contacted me a few months ago. Ma was stashing money in accounts and bonds for years. I think some of it came from the IRA. Obviously, I can't prove any of it. Her parents were deep in the IRA, Fitzpatrick's have been for generations. They weren't poor people. I think she took her inheritance and found ways to invest it. All of it is now mine." She knew she was babbling but wanted to make sure he understood. "Why ye tellin' me this?"

"Because you and me are a team here. This shit is why uncle John wanted out all those years ago. I am offering us an out." She put her head on her hands and looked up at him. "Chibs, there's over three million dollars in my name." As always he lost himself in her deep green eyes. "Jesus, that's some stash. It's how ye bought the house?" She shook her head with a grin. "Naw, that was my own money. When I sold the old house I was able to buy this one. I'm a thrifty girl. Turns out it runs in the family. The cartel is about money, yes? Well, I have enough for the two of us. We can go off somewhere. The end game for Jax and Clay has to be money. Jax has two babies and a future wife. Clay wants enough to take care of Gemma when he can't ride anymore. The cartel isn't something you do short term. It's not a get rich quick scheme. Money that can't be spent when you're dead."

"I can' just leave, ye know that. I don't just walk away." He stood and pulled her up with him. "But, I'll see what I can do. It won't be an overnight thing. I'll do wha' I can to stop this cartel shite." In his arms the world seemed to disappear. Here she was safe from IRA, cartel and any other enemies the club had. "I can't lose you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair on the base of his neck. "I won't lose you." He quickly scooped her into his arms bridal style. "Ye won't, I swear it. I love ye. Maybe a little more now tha' I've got me a sugar mama."

Kiera was at the store a few days later when Chibs called her. She was ready to have a home-cooked meal with her man. What she wouldn't tell him was that she would warm up a frozen lasagna and call it "home-cooked". "Hey baby. Any chance I'll get you for dinner tonight?" Once she heard the urgency in his voice she stopped to listen. "No Key. Ye need to get to the compound. We're on lockdown. There was a death threat to Tara."

She picked up a few extra things before heading to TM. If it was a lockdown then they would need some provisions. Sheriff Roosevelt was standing by her car when she walked out. She recognized him from around town but made sure to stay off his radar. "Can I help you?" She added as much ice in her voice as she could.

"Sheriff Roosevelt," he stuck out his hand which she ignored to continue to load up her Mustang. "Alright, having a party?"

"Sorry, invites went out. Yours must have gotten lost in the mail." She crossed her arms and turned to him. "I don't know what you want. And personally I don't care. This club has taken care of this town. You are an outsider. And you can just leave me alone." He wouldn't show it but it was slightly impressed with her. The fiery blonde stood tall and showed no fear. She would make a great biker, he could see that much. He stood by her door, blocking her from leaving. "I don't know how you fall into the club business. You're more than an old lady, that much is clear. We will be in touch." He promised with a grin and placed his sunglasses back on his face. Like hell she was giving him the last word. "You're right, I'm not just some old lady. I'm the fucking Daughter of the Sons." She yanked open her door and headed to TM. Meeting with Roosevelt just pissed her off even more than the death threats. How dare he try to intimidate her. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel, the needed to punch something.

Alverez was being taken in with blood gushing from his shoulder when she pulled into the lot. "Fuck," she tossed her keys to Chucky. "Get the food and shit inside." Tara and Chibs were getting ready to patch him up when she ran inside. She looked Chibs over, he nodded to her letting her know he was whole. Giving a sigh of relief, she turned to Alvarez with a smirk. "You know if you wanted to see me you could have just asked."

The Mayan president laughed then cringed in pain. "I always like to make an entrance. It's good to see you too, girl." She ignored the jealous look from Chibs and grabbed some gloves. "How can I help, Tara?" Taking Chibs' place she did what she could to help get the bullet out. He had to get into church with the rest of the guys. They needed to get everything figured out before someone else got hurt.

Alvarez was patched up and resting while the guys were still in church. Kiera went out to the bar to grab a drink. She watched as a few of the Mayan members were hanging around and hitting on the croweaters. "Hey gorgeous, grab me a beer while you're back there." She glared across the bar to the guy she heard referred to as Calaca. From her limited knowledge of Spanish she knew that was appropriate for him since he was so skinny.

"Sorry, I don't grab beers for anyone. You can ask one of the girls." She nodded to one of the scantly clad girls. "Si, I am asking 'one of the girls'. You have tits, fantastic tits, you can grab a guy a beer." He was showing off to his buddies by running his mouth. She would happily put him in his place. "You know what Skeletor," she sneered, "how about I prove to you I'm more than just tits? We have a boxing ring outside. You and me. When I win, you get me the beer." His buddies perked up around him at hearing about a fight. "I don't fight chicas."

Tara joined in the conversation to back Kiera. "Key, I think he's scared. Besides, you would break him in half." They heard him growl from across the bar. "Fine, but when I win you better serve my beer in lingerie." She reached across and shook his hand. "Deal. But when I win, so do you."

Tig was wrapping up her hands when Chibs came outside. "Kiera," he stepped between her legs while she sat on the ledge of the ring, "ye kick his arse." She nodded and gave him a big kiss before stepping in the ring. Chibs was there as she grew up. He watched her fight in that ring multiple times and take her punches and keep on going. His faith in her was immeasurable and she would win.

She circled Calaca a few times, letting him get a little cocky. She blocked out the cheers of those gathered around, like Jax and Opie taught her, and focused on her opponent. He danced around a few of her punches that she threw out to test him. They were matched in height but she had a few pounds on him, that was her advantage. She caught an opening and gave him a quick jab to his jaw. It wasn't enough to knock him out, just a reminder that she was there to fight. He stumbled back and shook himself off, that hit spurred him on and brought his head into the game. Now, he was ready to fight.

They exchanged more blows between themselves. She took a hit to her jaw, busting her lip open, she tasted the blood and came back harder. A well aimed kick came to his abdomen, knocked the wind from his lungs. She let him recover for a moment and he came back at her pissed. She knew just how to use that anger against him. Her hands were protecting her face when he hit her stomach. The old bullet wound stung but it wasn't enough to take her down. Calaca left her a opening and she knew she needed to take it and finish this fight before she was too worn out. She put enough strength behind her final punch that Calaca woke up on the ground.

The guys were yelling at the top of their lungs at her victory. She was on top of Chibs' and Tig's shoulders as they paraded her around. Calaca's crew picked him up off the floor and took him away to clean him up. Kiera locked her swelling lip but smiled when she saw the pride in the faces around her.

That evening after they made Calaca serve beer in only his boxers, Kiera and Chibs made their way back to her apartment. He fussed over her swollen lip and poked around where her scar had been punched. She kept assuring him she was fine but he was as stubborn as she was. "Chibs, how long are we locking down?"

"I don't know. If they're targeting families..." He trailed off and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"The Daughter of the Sons is a damn good target." She finished for him and nestled in his arms. "I'll be safe and stay with Gem and carry." She gave his cheek a loud sloppy kiss, getting him to smile. It was the smile she aimed for everyday. The one that cause the dimples on his cheeks to appear. "Don't be too jealous of Alvarez either. He just respects me after I met with him. Ye know I prefer Scottish cock."

"Tha's right ye do! I love ye, angel. Ye are the fiercest woman I 'ave ever met. An' ye kickin' ass in the ring was the sexiest thing ye 'ave done." His kissed her until she couldn't remember her name.

The next morning Chibs left early for a big vote he wasn't opening up about. The fundraiser was happening that night and they needed to be in good standing in this town. This town was going to remember who took care of them all these years. She got herself ready and went to help Chucky start the chili. "Hey Chuck, we need to get cookin'."

"I accept that." He grinned and practically bounced around the kitchen.

They were chopping vegetables when the bullets started flying. She saw Chucky freeze and ran over to tackle him to the ground. "Stay down!" She crawled over and grabbed a gun that was always stashed in the kitchen. If anyone came in and got passed the guys she would be armed and happily take them out.

"Kiera!" Chibs came running back to find her over Chucky with a gun in her hand. She was on her feet and in his arms in seconds. "Ye okay?"

"I'm fine." She pushed him back out after a long kiss. "Go, I'll stay in. Get this taken care of." Jumping into boss mode, she turned to Chucky. "Cops are on their way, Chuck. Make sure everyone out there is alright." Grabbing a broom, Kiera got busy cleaning up glass and the mess of the kitchen. A few other old ladies came in and helped her out while their men found out who shot up their clubhouse.

She was back at her house folding laundry a few days later. Things were going to shit. They were only a few weeks into this cartel deal, Kiera was nervous and Chibs was on edge. She was always carrying and rarely left the house alone. Her connection as Jax's cousin and Chibs' old lady was enough to make her a big, bright target.

He came in and was told her he needed her help with something. "It's Juice." He started. "There's some fucked up shit goin' through that boys head. He needs a good talkin' to by a green-eyed beauty." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll look into findin' one of those around here." Things had been tense between her and Juice lately. But for the club she would do what she could to help.

She found an opportunity that very evening. The usual members were around the bar grabbing drinks. She looked over and saw Juice heading back towards the bathrooms. When he came out, she popped her head out of her room. "Hey, can you help me with something?" She nodded her head to inside her room.

"Uh, if you need something in here I should probably get Chibs." He smiled a little and followed her inside anyway.

"Nope, I need you. Sit down." Moving herself in front of the door, she pointed to the bed. "Now, Juicy, you're going to sit down and listen to what I have to say. "

He started to move towards her. "Kiera, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm fucking sorry, did I ask you?" She stood her ground, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Don't even think you can move me, we both know I will kick your ass. You're going to hear what I have to say." When he sat on the bed, she continued. "I don't know everything that's happening with you. But trying to kill yourself is not the way we do anything. You don't think I haven't thought about it myself? There's a big fucking difference between thinking it and jumping from a tree. I've wanted to take a bunch of pills and just go to sleep. I don't have parents or any way to have kids. God Juice, I wanted to just end it all but I didn't. I just kept thinking about those I have left in my life. The few still alive. I have Chibs and this club. And I better fucking have you." She crouched in front of him and put her hands on his knees.

"You don't. I'll do what needs to be done to keep you safe. Just like I would any other old lady." He stood, forcing her back on her ass. "I don't have you Kiera. You chose him. Even when you were fucking me, he had your heart. You just strung me along."

Standing and angry, she said, "that's not fucking true. When you and I were together there was no him. You pushed me away, wanted to be friends. I gave you that!" She ran her hands through her hair. "Is that what this is about? Me? We haven't been a thing for, what, two years?"

"It's not about you Kiera. I'm alone here."

"No, you aren't. You and I were friends once. What's the reason we can't still be? Juice, talk to me." She tried to take his hands, but he pulled away.

"I loved you. I can't go back to being your friend. Don't worry, I won't be putting anything around my neck anymore." With that, he stormed out. Kiera sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Juice ran into Chibs outside the room, he pulled him down the hall so she couldn't hear them. "Ye love her then?"

"Not anymore. She's all yours." He started to turn away.

"A blind fool would love her." Chibs said to Juice's back. "I wouldn' blame ye if ye did. She's trying to be here for ye." He knew Juice loved her, any man would love that girl. He thanked whatever God there was that she was his. His hope was that Juice would know someone cared about him. Juice gave a small nod and walked away without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiera was working a shift at TM. She knew the big meeting with the Irish and cartel was happening that afternoon. There was a pit in her stomach making it difficult for her to concentrate on her work. She watched Jax pull in, followed by Gemma and not long after Tara showed up. The pit grew. Chibs walked into the office and she could see the stress on his face. "I have a bad feeling, Filip." He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Aye, so do I doll. But ye have te believe everything will work out." Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her face to his. "Promise me, if something happens you'll leave." Before she could protest he gave her a small kiss. "Promise me."

"I promise. But you better return to me. You and me are getting out of here together." She could see an end, it was so close for them. They needed to move this deal along and fast. Once they were legit she really believed they could get out and start a new life. The next kiss left her breathless and her knees shaking. "Ye 'ave my word, angel."

He left the shop calling to Jax that they needed to get going. Kiera watched her cousin climb onto his bike. The look he gave her was a promise from him, they would return. She saw Tara speaking to Gemma then quickly leave again. Her aunt looked lost as Kiera walked over to speak with her. She hadn't told her that Kiera was planning on leaving and taking Chibs with her. It would break her heart but she knew she needed to get out. Just thinking about staying left her feeling sick. "Hey aunt Gem." She took the offered smoke and light up beside her.

"Hey baby. I feel like I haven't talked to you lately."

"It's been a little nuts. How's..." she trailed off not sure how to ask about her face that was smashed in by her husband. Something Kiera would not forgive Clay for.

"I'm fine. I need to tell you something." Kiera nodded for her to continue. "It's about your uncle John. Some letters surfaced that he was sending to someone in Ireland. He had suspicions that Clay was trying to kill him. He wanted out of the gun business and Clay didn't."

"No," she shook her head, "it was an accident. We all know it was an accident." Maybe if she repeated it enough it would be true. "It was Clay. I'm so sorry baby. Jax now knows everything. I read the letters and it all became clear about what happened all those years ago. Piney found those letter and Clay killed him too. He put a shotgun to his chest. Opie found him." She reached over and wiped a tear from her nieces cheek. "Jax is going to kill Clay. He's going to make this all right, Kiera." Her aunt could see the pain in her eyes, she loved her uncle dearly. Now she felt betrayed by someone she had come to love after all these years.

"Gemma we need to leave this town. Look at everything that's happened." She pleaded with tears running down her face. "Come with me and Chibs. We can go anywhere. We both know Jax wants nothing more than to leave and take care of his boys. Maybe we can all go somewhere. Us as a family." Before she spoke, Kiera knew what she was going to say. "This is my home. I will never leave Charming. You think Jax and Chibs will just walk away? You're as delusional as Tara." Gemma looked at her with pity. "We've talked about it. He'll leave for me." She stood as those words turned to ash on her tongue. "I hope so." Was all her aunt said before turning away from her.

That evening she was at the clubhouse with Chibs. The tension was so thick in the air she could drink it with her beer. Her Scot didn't talk much, nor did anyone else for that matter. Jax came in with his head high. Chibs, Tig and Juice followed him into chapel. Tara opened the doors to their meeting allowing Kiera to see the new order. Jax sat at the head of the table and Chibs was to his right. Gemma moved to the doorway and Kiera stood behind her. With Jax at the gavel and Chibs his right hand, realization set in, no one was leaving anytime soon.

Jax confronted her and swore her not to tell Chibs about Clay. He said he would tell the club when everything was right. Jax assured her that he would tell everyone the whole story and she wouldn't be held accountable for keeping quiet. She hated it but she kept her promise.

Opie decided to have a funeral for his father. It was simple and only for the few close to him. The sun was high and warm on her skin. Her heels clicked along the cement as she walked up to her stoic friend. "I'm sorry Ope. I loved Piney." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head like always. "He loved you too Key. Thanks for coming out." He looked over her head as Jax approached with the rest of SAMCRO. "I'm here, whatever you need doll."

She gave Jax a kiss on the cheek and went to Chibs' arms. Things were a little rough between them lately. He knew she was keeping something from him. He had been able to read her since she was a kid. For now, he let it go. "How's he doin'?"

"Opie is the strong silent type when he's not in pain. Even I can't get him to open up. I just want to be there for him."

"How did I end up with the most amazing girl?"

"Probably all those hail Mary's you've done in those little boxes in church." He laughed and moved her to his bike. The way home she rubbed herself up against him to tease him as best she could. She encouraged him to drive faster and take her the minute they walked inside.

"Kiera!" Chibs came storming into the house after church the next afternoon. She came around the corner, wiping her hands on a towel. Knowing it was better to let him yell, she raised an eyebrow in question. "Did ye know? Did ye know Clay killed Piney?"

"I'm sorry, Jax swore to keep quiet about it. What did he tell you?"

"Clay came in and told the club. He said it was self defense and Ope came and shot him." She nodded, knowing that was a lie. "Ye could have told me." He cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "No more lies." She smiled up at him, not able to make that promise. So instead she went with, "I love you." The rest of the truth would come out. She was still to keep her promise to Jax, she just wish she knew why there were more lies.

Chibs called her letting her know the cops were looking for him, Jax and Tig. He was heading into hiding with Jax and promised to watch out for her cousin. They also sent Bobby to come stay with her. Pope was out looking for them and they were worried for her safety. "I love you angel. I won't be gone long." The door bell rang announcing Bobby's arrival. She sent her love and opened the door to her friend. "Your personal babysitter." He pulled her into one of his hugs she loved so much. "The cops will probably be here soon." She moved her gun off the table and into a drawer. "Be honest, how bad is this shit with Pope?"

"It's bad doll. He's a serious player and Tig killed his daughter." She rubbed her hands down her face. "Fuck." Roosevelt arrived at her door with backup. "We've come for Chibs."

"He's not here. Just me and my friend grabbing a drink." She looked back to a grinning Bobby. They pushed past her and searched the house. She stood her ground in front of the Sheriff. He crossed his arms and leaned against her doorframe. "Where is he, girl? You're his old lady, surely you know." She had been done with this sheriff since she first met him. "See, that shows you know nothing about old ladies. I'll let him know you stopped by." He sighed and whispered, "please stay safe." She glared and shut the door in his face.

She headed up to Diosa with Bobby after he filled her in on Tig's daughters death. Chibs pulled her tightly to him when she walked in. "One night and I missed ya like crazy." She smiled into his kiss. "Missed you too, baby." She looked around the brothel with a scowl. "Keep it in your pants." He gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am. Always."

She was introduced to Nero. He was charming and Kiera could see the way Gemma was looking at him. "He," she pointed to Chibs, "gets no free nights." She knew what happened when the boys went on trips. Chibs swore he was more afraid of Kiera ripping off his balls than getting his dick wet by another woman. He laughed and nodded. "Si seniorita." It wouldn't take long before Nero learned to fear her as all the other men did.

Jax and Tara were tying the knot in a brothel. With all the shit happening she could understand it but couldn't believe Tara was going with it.. She sat on Chibs' lap and watched their quick ceremony. He stood when the priest asked if anyone wanted to say anything. He gave them a Celtic blessing and everyone hugged the happy couple. Kiera couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to marry her old man.

"We're turning ourselves in tonight, love."

"Promise me, you'll return."

"Aye, ye 'ave my word. I love ye."

"I love you too."

The police showed up and they said their goodbyes. She prayed to whatever god was out there they would be kept safe. Taking Tara's hand she watched them cuffed. Opie threw a punch at the sheriff, causing himself to get thrown into jail with them. She sat on the table as the van drove away. Juice quietly sat next to her. They had their issues but it was his brothers, her cousin and the love of her life getting taken away. He put a comforting arm around her and offered her a smoke. They didn't talk for what seemed like hours. Eventually, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into her room at the clubhouse. Going back to her empty house was out of the question. She would have slept on the bar top to avoid going back there alone.

Tara took Kiera aside and told her how Opie died in jail. Her heart shattered at the loss of her friend. She grabbed a large bottle of scotch and disappeared into her room. Everyone was sullen and keeping to themselves. She was still passed out when the boys arrived back from county lockup. Chibs peeked into her room and saw her asleep on the bed. There was a bottle was tipped over on the floor and tissues all around her. She had done nothing but get drunk and cry herself to sleep without him. It broke his heart almost as much as watching Opie die in front of his eyes. He went to church to work out this situation they found themselves in.

When she finally woke up Chibs had come and gone. She found Bobby working on Opie's wake. He pulled her close. "You look like shit darlin." She gave a small laugh. "Yeah well, I already landed my old man. I can look like shit every so often. And you are the only one allowed to say I look like shit." She grabbed a beer for her hangover and turned to Bobby. "How can I help?"

He put her on a few duties, grabbing pictures and other items. Tara was tasked on checking on Layla and the kids. Chibs found her on the bed covered in photos. He picked up a few before lifting her up and holding on as tightly as possible. "I'm so sorry angel. God, I'm so fucking sorry." His arms felt like her heart might actually be put back together. "I'm sorry too." She gave a sniffle. "I'm sorry you had to see it. I miss him already."

The casket arrived and he was placed on the table in chapel. She held Chibs' hand so tightly she thought it would break. Wearing black had never bothered her but wearing this much for funerals was getting really old. She wasn't sure how many more family members she could bury. Saying goodbye, she placed a picture of them when they were growing up and an orange rose in his coffin. "I'll miss you, Ope. Watch over all of us from up there."

That night Chibs held her tight. They didn't talk for a long while, both lost in their own heads. "Is it ever going to get better?" She whispered. His breath went across her neck as he sighed. "I honestly don't know. We've lost so many. And these break-ins are a huge concern." She nodded, knowing they needed to find out who was behind them. "I'm carrying at all times. They come in here and I'll happily take them out since they dared to hurt Unser." She didn't realize she was clenching her fists until his hand slipped into hers. "You scare me sometimes." He pulled her hand up and kissed where her nails had dug into her palms. "I should." She rolled over and kissed him deeply working her way down his chest. "Christ," he hissed.

She saw them bringing in Tig to the clubhouse and bleeding from the ass. Following them in, she found him bare-ass with a bite mark. Tears started running down from laughing so hard. "Tigger, I told you to stay away from those dogs."

"Sorry Key, I hate marking up this ass you love so much." She gave him a joint and crouched in front of him. "Tell me you're up to date on your rabies shots." He took a hit while Chibs patched him up. "Tara can gave me a quick one." She laughed and kissed her old man. "Do I even want to know?" Chibs slapped Tig on his other ass cheek. "Trust me, I don't want to scar ye even more."

Jax and Bobby came up to TM and Bobby filled her in on Chibs being kidnapped. She ran to her bike before he could stop her and started to drive off. She would travel every road out of Charming to look for him. "Kiera!" She heard Jax call as she took off and didn't look back. Her bike could travel easily at one hundred and fifty miles per hour, Jax wouldn't dare to try and catch her. If Frankie decided to kill him she would find him and make him suffer.

It was starting to get light out and she was going about ninety on the main highway out of town when she spotted a truck. She didn't know what Nero's truck looked like but it was her best shot. Slowing down she spotted a body that was not moving. "No, no no," she repeated as she threw herself off the bike and ran to Chibs. "Baby," she looked him over and saw the damage to the back of his head. He gave a small moan letting her know he was alive. She pulled out her cell and dialed Bobby, he told her to stay put until he got there. Chibs was starting to wake up when she hung up. "Don't move too much. I don't know the damage to your head." Pulling off her sweatshirt, she put it on the back of his head to help stop the bleeding.

"Ye shouldn' be here." His gruff voice washed across her.

"Don't you dare tell me where I should be, Filip." She snapped. "You were kidnapped I would have searched this whole goddamn planet to find you. Now I'm going to find Frankie and rip that ugly head off his shoulders."

He reached up to her face and pulled her down to his lips. "I wouldn' 'ave ye any other way."

Bobby pulled up and helped load Chibs into the van. "I'll take your bike back. Take him to the hospital." She nodded and grabbed the keys from him before speeding to the hospital. Chibs started nodding off on the way in. "Listen here old man, I know car rides tend to knock you out but you better stay awake 'til we get you stitched up. Talk to me." He laughed softly. "Aye, okay. Ye win, no nappin' for me. Yer very demanding for an angel." Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "That I am. You know better than to die on me. I will bring you back and kill you myself."

She watched him in the hospital while he rested. The doctors assured her he would be released shortly and recover just fine. That hard head may have saved his life. She brushed a lock of salt and pepper hair from his face. Everything in her was screaming that this was the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. And how their lives were going they didn't know how long their lives would last. Kiera didn't know that Chibs was quietly watching her. His mind was in the same place hers was. This girl was his and he would do anything to keep her safe.

It was late one night and Kiera stayed back with Chibs to help close up TM. She watched as Bobby rode up, him coming this late was not a good sign. He walked up to Chibs and her saying that he needed to fill Chibs in on everything. A pit in her stomach formed at the word "everything". If they told Chibs, he would know she had been lying this whole time. She sat at the clubhouse bar while they went behind closed doors. A few minutes later Jax showed up.

"I have to fill him in." He said apologetically and kissed the top of her chair. She nodded, knowing Chibs should have been filled in long ago. Now, she waited for him to come out and probably never speak to her again. He threw open the doors and stomped to where she sat. "Ye knew? All of it?"

Words caught in her throat so she meekly nodded. She had no defense to her lying. Jax tried to defend her. "I made her keep silent, brother. This is on me." Chibs didn't even look at Jax. "I told ye, no more lies. Ye promised me." He turned and walked out of the clubhouse without another word. She heard his bike start and take off into the night.

Jax gave her a hug. "He'll come around kid. He loves you. He knows why you kept the secret." She shoved him away and went back to her room at the clubhouse. She knew going back to her house was out of the question. The bottle of scotch was all she needed to keep her company.

A knock at the door the next morning woke her from a restless sleep. She mumbled to whoever it was to leave her alone. Bobby peeked his head in with his usual smile. "Brought ya coffee. Black, right?" She nodded and scooted into a sitting position as he walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. "I wanted to let you know that he's here but we're about to do a run. Give us about ten minutes if you don't want to see him. If you do, then you've got about ten minutes to get that ass out of bed."

Bobby always knew how to make her smile. "I can't face him yet. I'm so torn between guilt and anger. Keeping that from him almost killed me. But I did it for Jax and my family." She took a sip of the coffee, letting it reach her soul.

"I know darlin', and so does he." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked back out. Almost ten minutes later exactly she heard their bikes take off. Taking a quick shower and throwing on shorts and a black tank top she went to start her day at TM.

They returned a few hours later. From her spot in the office she could see Bobby was pissed off. She heard Jax yell about Opie's murderer and prayed they had killed whoever it was. She watched Jax and Chibs sitting on the table. It hurt to have him so close and still not be in his arms. She slammed her fist on the desk sending papers flying off. Punching someone sounded like a lot of fun to her in that moment.

"I love ya kid." Chibs said to Jax before kissing his cheek. "And Kiera?" Jax asked to the back of the Scot. "You love her?" His shoulders slumped but glanced over his shoulder. "Aye. I've always loved tha' woman." _An' I always will,_ he thought silently. "She's loyal to a fault. She's all torn up about all of it."Chibs ran a hand through his hair before walking into the clubhouse.

After work she decided to actually go home. His bike wasn't out front when she pulled up. She looked around inside and it didn't look like he had been there to collect anything. It gave her a very small glimmer of hope. She didn't feel like eating but cooked something to keep herself busy. That night he still didn't come home. The next morning she went to the one person who she knew she could talk to.

Opie's grave was beautiful. The sun was out, warming the grass around it. She sat in front of his grave and spilled out her heart. "I miss you so much. I wish you were still here. Everything has gone to shit. I lied to Chibs. I did it to keep a secret for Jax. How do you guys do it? All these secrets are killing me. Clay killed my uncle and your father. I can't even look at him anymore. I wanted to tell Chibs. I want to spill everything because there's still some he doesn't know. I'm so lost, Ope. Some days I feel like Chibs is all I have left." She angrily wiped away a tear. "I know what you would tell me. You'd tell me to get off my skinny ass and fight for him. You never once let me just sit by. You made me stronger than anyone. You saw the fire in me and pushed me when I needed it the most. You made me just as strong as you and Jax. You never let me sit back and have you boys do something for me just because I was a girl. I will always owe you that. I'm gonna fight. I deserve to fight."

She sent Chibs a text saying she would be at the house that night and asked if he could just hear her out. A response never came but she knew he would see it eventually. He actually knocked that evening a little before midnight. She moved and ushered him in. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Thankfully, he didn't speak and sat down on a chair.

She sat on the coffee table, not able to get comfortable. "I can't keep this shit up, Filip. Please let me get everything off my chest because I'm not sure I'll be able to if you interrupt me." He gave a nod so she continued. "There's more to the secret that Jax made me keep for him. He found out that Clay killed my uncle John. There were letters found by Tara who got Piney involved. He even tried to have Tara killed." She cleared her throat, looking at the floor. "I wanted to tell you. It's been killing me. I keep thinking if Tara would have come to me, it might have saved Piney. Gemma tried to confront Clay about the attack on Tara and he beat the shit out of her. Clay can't be trusted. I've done everything to stay away from him. Looking at him makes me sick. I adored my uncle and I wanted to kill him myself. Then everything about the Ricco case came up, he needed Clay alive. I saw you at his right hand. I knew you would keep him safe. I begged him to tell you, he kept saying he would and he was the one who had to tell you when the time was right." She took at deep breath but still didn't raise her eyes. "I'll do anything to make this right."

He moved to his knees to crouch in front of her. "Angel," he tilted her chin up, "I know why ye kept it. He's yer family. You were protecting him." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his. "Ye are the most loyal, stubborn, fierce, amazing woman I know. Clay will die. I promise ye tha'." He kissed her hard. "I love ye. Yer mine, forever." He took her hand in his and placed a ring on her finger.

A sapphire ring sat on her left hand. The center sapphire gem had to be at least two carats and had three small diamonds on either side. The white gold band was warm from being in his pocket. "Filip," she whispered.

"I got an official divorce, Key, I did it months ago. I don' need some fucking ceremony. Just say the word an' you'll 'ave it. I will give you the fucking world."

"You are my world. I don't need anything else. I am fine with a fucking courthouse." She fell into his arms and didn't leave them the rest of the night.

She saw the boys arrive and carry a large white dog into the clubhouse. From the office she could see it was injured and bleeding. She ran in as Chibs was threading a needle to stitch her up. He turned as she walked in, "Key, stay away. I don' want ye gettin' bit."

"She won't bite me." She slowly walked to the dog. Her cropped tail started thumping on the table. "Isn't that right, sweetie?" She cooed as Chibs laughed behind her. "He's going to get you all fixed up."

"My dog whisperer." He joked and gave her a kiss which caused the dog to give a soft growl. "I'm not hurtin' her." He assured the dog and returned to fixing her up. "And she knows who to protect." A hand on her ass let her know Tig was behind her. "She's perfect, huh?" Tig stroked the dog and Kiera could see the love on his face. "Tiggy, I'm going to teach her a few tricks. Like how to remove balls." She grabbed his crotch with just enough pressure to get his attention. He shuddered, "you scare me, doll. Kinda turns me on." She laughed a blew him a kiss before going back to her office. "That's my goal."

After Bobby left she heard that he was looking to start back up the Nomads. She was the only one who he kept in contact with. He would try and text her daily, at least to let her know he was alive. He didn't update her much on what he was doing or how his recruiting was going. She missed him every day. Chibs told her it was important for him to know he still had family in Charming. Remembering his family might help convince him to return to Charming.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiera decided to head into TM early, not being able to sleep. Chibs was still in the bed and she wanted to let him get some rest. Plus, she was behind on paperwork and wanted to get an oil change on her car before they got busy. She was walking to the office when they grabbed her from behind. A gloved hand covered her mouth to stop her scream. She fought as hard as she could against the arms holding pinning her arms to her sides. The man forced her into the garage and tied up her hands to a car lift but not before she caught his shin with her foot. Two more men brought Unser in behind her and tied him up as well. Unser looked like he took a beating.

"What the fuck do you want?" She yelled, taking a hand across her face. A small amount of blood pooled in her mouth and she made sure to spit it in one of their faces. "Leave her alone." Unser tried to get the attention on him but they ignored him. It was clear they knew who she was and between the two choices she was the better choice.

The men argued to themselves about who they were going to "cut up". Kiera had chills but wouldn't let any harm come to her friend. She would likely survive longer than Unser would. "Leave the girl alone." Unser tried but took another hit to the head and was loosing consciousness fast.

"No," she screamed making them turn to face her. They then proceeded to rip her shirt to pieces, leaving her in her bra and shorts. She felt the sharp bite of the blade pierce her skin. Taking a very ugly looking knife they carved very deliberate marks into her. She tried to keep awake, to remember any detail she could but it was a losing battle. Black was slowly moving into her line of vision.

She woke to Gemma screaming and cutting her down from the lift she was tied to. Chucky was on the phone with Chibs and trying to cut down Unser. "Baby," Gemma tried to keep her awake until Tara could arrive. "I'm okay, it's not that deep." Reassuring her aunt wasn't that easy, she could see the worry all over her face.

A few minutes later Chibs came busting in the destroyed garage. They had turned over tool boxes, shattered the window between the garage and office and so much more. "Angel," he reached for her. "Fucking Christ. I'm going to find them and kill them." Giving his hand a squeeze, she felt his ring on her finger. It was a little thing but she was glad they didn't take it from her. "Baby, I'm alright. Be better with a kiss." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her hard. He handed her a joint to help with her pain as Tara started sewing her back up.

Each guy came up and gave her their well wishes, including the guys from up North, before they went into church. She knew a few of them but some were new. They each knew her place in SAMCRO as an old lady and the daughter of the sons. She grew up with many of the older members. Ray made sure to kiss her forehead lightly. "We'll let you torture one we catch, just for you." He laughed and went into the meeting.

"Must be nice to be the princess." Tara mumbled while working.

"You don't like me. You never have, I get it. You are just the mom to my little cousins. But those men have always been a part of my life. I would give myself for each and everyone of them and they would do the same for me. That's where you and I differ. I'm not just an old lady. I am a part of their lives. You," she spat on the floor, "you just care about yourself. We done?" She looked to the bandage on her stomach. Another scar or five would be there shortly.

"Yeah, we're done." Tara stood and looked as Gemma walked in. "She's gonna need a tetanus shot at the hospital." With that said, she left the garage without looking back.

Chibs told her she wasn't going anywhere without an escort. He was on edge and she knew it wasn't just about her attack. She begrudgingly promised to have a babysitter. He grabbed her face and kissed her again. "I love you, Key. I can't lose ye."

"You won't. I promised forever."

After the hospital she went back to the clubhouse. She had some decent pain meds and Unser had plenty of weed, all she wanted to do was sleep for a few days. Chibs found her fast asleep on the bed a few hours later. With everything with the Irish he was scared. He was scared for her life, his own and the club. He said a Celtic prayer over her, something he hadn't said in a very long time. It felt right saying the words over the one he loved. She stirred but was on a lot of pain medicine and not waking for hours. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed the blonde – red hair between his fingers. He needed to do whatever he could to keep his warrior safe.

They were on lock down, again. No one trusted the Irish and they feared more attacks. Kiera was starting to wonder why she purchased her house to begin with. Some weeks it felt like she stayed at the clubhouse more than her own home. But the clubhouse would always be a home to her. She was resting back in her room, trying to relax before going out and seeing everyone who had arrived. Chibs came back to see her for a few minutes before they had their big call with the IRA.

"How you feeling?" He pulled up her shirt to check her stiches. She smiled at his worry. "What, no foreplay?" She teased until she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "I'm fine baby. Healing up. Though if I keep this up I'll have more scars than you."

"Not funny, ya brat." He smiled anyway and kissed her with promises to be back.

Tara knocked and popped her head in with a crying Thomas in her arms. "Hey, you mind watching Abel? He's asleep and I don't want Thomas to wake him." She nodded and stood from the bed.

She curled up next to the sleeping Abel and dozed off herself. It was going to be a long night and maybe more long ones ahead. She woke to yelling and a lot of commotion. Abel was still sleeping but starting to stir. She heard Jax yell "everybody out" and scooped up her little cousin. Jax and Chibs met her in the hallway as they were running to get her. "We gotta go!" Jax yelled taking Abel from her arms and running. Chibs was right behind her as they all took off running to the exit. The ear-shattering explosion caused Chibs to end up on top of her as they fell. He covered her body with his own as fire and debris fell from the destroyed clubhouse.

He pulled away and ran his hands down her body looking for any wounds. "I'm fine. You?" He nodded but didn't respond and pulled up her shirt to check her stitches again. They had pulled loose but were not bleeding badly. "Chibs," she pulled his face to hers to get his attention, "I'm alive and so are you. That's all that matters." She kissed him hard as they stood up from the ground.

A strange silence fell over everyone as they watched the flames reach into the sky. Sirens got louder as they came towards the scene. This was going to get messy with the authorities but everyone was alive. Jax had Abel close to his chest as Chibs held her. Revenge hung on everyone's mind but no one spoke. Late into the night she finally pulled into her house with her old man. They barely talked while they climbed into a very hot shower together. The water ran black from the soot covering their bodies. They both took a few of her pain pills with scotch and fell into bed.

Gemma came to her house the next afternoon. The guys were on a run to meet with the other charters about the attack. "Hey aunt Gem." She ushered her inside. They both looked worn down and in need of a few weeks of sleep. "Hi sweetie. How you doin'?" She looked to her stomach when she asked.

"I'm all stitched up again. Chibs and I are neck and neck as to who has the most scars." She smiled and poured a couple of cups of coffee for them. "How's Nero?" He had been taken in on suspicion he killed one of his own workers. They all knew how well he took care of them, he would never harm one. Kiera felt she could read people fairly well, in her heart she felt he was a good man.

"About to go to county. That's kind of why I'm here." She waited until Kiera sat down before continuing. "You've been doing so great with the shop baby. You have made that place turn profit we haven't seen in years. All those college classes did you good. You've done all of us good. Lyla could use some help with Diosa. She's good at sucking cock and being on camera but not as good at managing."

"You want me to run a brothel?" She gave a skeptic look to her aunt over her coffee mug. College taught her a lot with running offices but they didn't have any classes for brothels.

"Just until this shit gets dropped on Nero. I'm hoping they will get their heads out of their asses and see he didn't kill that girl."

"But we don't know how long that could be." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Tell you what, I'll run it by Chibs first. I'll go in there and train Lyla on managing. If Nero gets put away for good I'm not staying around. I like him, I love the guys getting into legit business. But I won't do it for long term. If, that's a big if, my old man says yes."

"You won't be workin' like the girls. But they need direction and you're the best one to do it." Standing, she kissed her niece on the cheek. "Just run it by him. Flash those beautiful eyes and those tits."

"Jesus," she gave a full laugh. "My aunt is not supposed to tell me that."

"I'll always give you the best advice. You know your mom would give you some similar."

Chibs came home late that night. Kiera had a bottle of scotch waiting for him. "Long day?" She asked with a grin. She was only wearing one of his t-shirts, showing him just enough skin to keep his focus on her. A little skin was the best way to get a man to agree to something he wouldn't normally be too keen on. "Aye," he started to pull her out of her chair with lust in his eyes, "been thinking about coming home to this all day."

"Gemma came to see me today." He mumbled a response and kissed her neck. "She asked me to work at Diosa until Nero gets out." That made him pause and look at her. "Not the escort part. They need someone with experience in managing to keep them going. Lyla does what she can but I have more background in running an office. They need books kept and a set schedule. Things could get out of hand. Especially since Lyla is trying to run things and _run things_." Her eyebrows rose seductively at him. A few emotions ran across his face before he spoke. "Just running the girls?" She nodded causing him to sigh. "One of those pervs puts a goddamn hand on ye." She felt his hand clench protectively on her arm. "I'll feed him his own cock." She fiercely insisted. "You will always be the only perv who gets to touch me." The smile on his face told her he was a-go on the idea, if a bit reluctant. "Aye, I better be." Next thing she knew he threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to their bedroom. She squealed when he slapped her bare ass on the way. "Tha' ass is mine."

Bobby knocked on their door the next morning. He had asked Chibs to not tell her he was returning so he could surprise her. She yelled and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and lifted her off the ground, giving a quick spin. "God I missed you girl. Your texts meant the fuckin' world to me. I wasn't going anywhere, I was out recruiting for SAMCRO." He said sternly, silently promising he would always be around. "I knew you wouldn't leave us." He kissed her cheek and nodded to Chibs as he walked out, putting a shirt on and his kutte. "He wouldn't leave ye, angel." Laughing, he headed out with Bobby to start work on the new headquarters for the MC.

She watched them both leave with a smile on her face. Bobby was home, she was back to normal with Chibs, whatever normal was and she was working. Kiera had some shopping to do before starting her new job at Diosa. Even though she wasn't working as an escort there was a certain image to obtain there. It wouldn't be long before she missed her ratty jeans and t-shirts from her TM job.

Her first day she kept it simple but sexy. She wore a short black skirt, heels, see through white blouse and black bra. Not her typical outfit for work. At TM she could wear jeans and whatever top she wanted. Now she was back to professional, well as professional as you would have in a brothel. Lyla greeted her with a big hug and kiss. "Seriously Kiera, I can't thank you enough for helping out. I'm in over my head."

"No worries doll. I'm here to help. I'll work on a schedule and make some time for you to work with me. For now, you keep working and bringing in some money." Lyla laughed and nodded. "Oh and Chibs reminded me you were off the menu." Kiera couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Of course he did."

Nero was out of county a few days later. He came into Diosa looking exhausted. She smiled up and gave him a hug. "Your vacation didn't leave you very rested."

"No mami it didn't. I need another vacation to recover from that." They went over some of the things she had found while covering for him. He was losing in some areas he wasn't aware of. He also needed to update some of his licenses in the next few weeks. "Look, I know Gem asked you to do this temporary. But what you've found after a couple of days is incredible. I'd like to keep you around." She sighed. "Well it's not like I have another job back at TM yet. We're still waiting on the info to rebuild. It could be a while. But they might need help getting the new clubhouse running."

"I'd be happy to keep you around, you can do part time if needed. You being Gemma's niece makes you family too, chica. You don't have to work like the girls but if we expand I could really use the help managing." She knew of the new house he was bringing into his operation. "And your new madam? She okay with someone helping manage?" He gave a shrug not really caring if she was okay with it. "She will be with all we're doing to help her."

"Hey, me stickin' around might let you have a vacation." She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll hang around. You're family to me too. And may god help you with Gemma."

She saw Jax come in and ask Nero if they could talk. Happy and one of the new recruits stood in the hall to prevent people from walking back. She heard the banging and went up to Happy. "Lowman, let me back there. You know they could hurt each other." He paused to consider it before shaking his head. "They're just working out some issues, doll." When he looked over her shoulder she knew Gemma was walking in. Taking her opportunity she slipped past the two guards. It would take the two of them to hold her back, if they had the balls to do it.

Everyone was right behind her and they went to break them up. She watched as Nero told Jax what Gemma did for them in her meeting with Clay. Kiera felt sick to her stomach after what those guards made them do. Then Gemma told Jax about what she found out about Tara. She had been faking the pregnancy, the miscarriage and was looking to divorce Jax. Tara was going to take the boys and run from the club. She knew her aunt would have never hurt a pregnant woman, let alone one carrying her grandchild. She turned away and felt Happy following her.

He pulled her into a quick hug. This was not a man known for his affectionate side but here he was comforting her. The whole club knew of her not being able to have babies by now. "You okay?" His face softened a fraction of his normal scowl. "I'm debating on killing her myself. She can have kids and fakes a pregnancy and miscarriage. That's fucked up Hap, that's seriously fucked up." Jax called to him as he started to head out. He didn't even look at his cousin, she tried not to take it personal. Happy gave Kiera a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be killin' anyone. Without my help that is." He smirked and walked off.

Chibs came home late that night. She filled him in on what Gemma believed and Kiera believed her as well. "This is going to kill Jax. You need to keep an eye on him. Please." She begged, not knowing how Jax could react to this. "Aye. That's some serious accusations. To think she would have done all of tha' to get away." He shook his head and pulled her close. "Chibs, you've known Gemma a long time. She would have never hurt someone who was pregnant." He knew Kiera was right. Gemma was fierce and passionate about those she loved. She would never possibly harm her unborn grandchild. "I know this isn't fair for ye either. After everything you've been through." Another fierce and passionate woman in his life. His girl could put up a great front but he knew she was hurting. After all these years he could see through her walls she always had up. "I want to kill her," she shrugged, "but I know it's not my place here. It wasn't me she was screwing over. But it was my family."

"Things will get better. I promise ye. We are actually gettin' outta guns. This time is the real deal. I can' tell ye everything because we need things to fall a certain way. But it's gettin' close. Things will be as they should be."

"God I hope, baby. I, we, need it."

It was late that night, something was eating at her. She told Chibs she was going to check on Jax before heading home from Diosa. Her cousin might just need her, even though he would never admit it. She pulled up out front on her old bike. His garage door was open and he was working on restoring his fathers bike. He didn't say anything as she walked in. "Did he buy this the same year my dad did?"

"Yeah I think so. Maybe a year later. You know one couldn't have something newer or nicer than the other. Sibling rivalry." He smirked but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Thank god I was an only child. Only 'siblings' I had were you and Tommy. And there was no competition, I was always better." She shoved her shoulder into his, happy he gave a small smile.

"Don't even try that. You were an only child because your parents were afraid of having two of you. One was bad enough." She stuck her tongue out in response. "Why you here, Key?" He asked, sobering the mood.

"I came to check on my cousin. Obviously I can't imagine what you're going through but I can still be here for you. Plus you can always hire me as an assassin."

"Funny. No one is getting killed."

"Yet." She smirked and handed him the tool she could see he was needing. "I'm going to say one thing and I'll leave. What she did was unforgivable, we all know that. And obviously I have no idea what it feels like to have kids. But I can imagine I would do anything to keep them safe. You would do anything to keep Thomas and Abel safe. You've wanted that kutte since you were what, twelve? Do you really want to see Abel with one? Him making decisions that cause you to lose sleep?" He kept his head facing the bike, not wanting to respond. "I love you Jackson. Whether or not you like it. I'm not Opie, no one will ever be that man. But I'm here if you need a friend." She gave him a hug from behind like she did when she was little and walked out.

She was working at Diosa when Chibs called and told her Bobby had been shot while they were getting Clay out of transport. They were headed to the cabin so they would need some provisions for his recovery. She knew that meant they needed weed and liquor. But she would throw in some food to make sure he doesn't get too sick from pain pills.

Juice opened the door but didn't say anything to her. His coldness was something she was getting used to by now. Bobby was her only concern. She told him to get the rest of the bags out of the car and went back to see the patient. Tara was just finishing stitching up Bobby as she walked back. She didn't say a word to Tara just brushed past and checked on Chibs. He assured her that he was fine and hadn't been injured.

She sat around the cabin with the guys and a healing Bobby. He had pushed Juice to go to Diosa and get some company. That kid was making everyone nervous. Tara made some comment about Bobby not drinking on pain pills. Kiera knew it was going in one ear and out the other, those boys were too stubborn. They were heading out to meet with the Irish again Chibs pulled her in close. "Maybe ye shouldn' be here with Tara," he whispered.

She nodded. "I'm going to head back to TM and check on things. Then I'll head back to Diosa to finish out the night. You gonna be late?"

"More than likely, love. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel here. We will get there soon."

"I hope baby. Be safe. I love you."

"I love ye too."

Kiera was filled in about Juice when she arrived to Diosa. Stupid didn't even begin to describe that boy. He knew better than to OD. She peeked back into the room and saw him asleep on the bed. Nero was watching over him and looked exhausted. "Hey Nero," she gave his cheek a kiss, "why don't you go get some rest? I can keep an eye on him." He nodded and rubbed his hands down his face. "Sure thing, sweetheart. If they get too busy and need some help just come and get me."

She looked over the sleeping Juice. "You stupid, stupid boy." She ran her fingers across his tattoos on his head. "I'm not sure how much more of this shit the club will take. You are weak, stupid and a pain in the ass. But I don't want to see you killed. I can't keep you safe but I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10

Chibs told Kiera that Jax was turning himself in for Tara. She promised him that she would make things right with Tara. If Jax could forgive her and even give himself for her, she could forgive her as well. They might never be friends but she was family. Kiera would make things right. "Alright baby," she said with a grin to her man, "I'll make things right with her. For you and Jax and those boys. If he's going away then she'll need my help again." Grabbing his collar, she pulled his face down to hers and gave him a big kiss. "Angel, you keep kissing me like that and I'm not letting you out of the house. I love you." His voice was husky as his fingers lightly dug into her hips. "Love you too. And when I get back we can finish this." She winked and sauntered out of the house. "I can't wait te marry ye!" He called out behind her with a laugh.

She pulled up to the house and just in time to see Juice and the Sheriff running inside. Parking her old bike, she pulled her gun from her side and ran inside just behind them.

The blood was everywhere. Gemma was on the floor next to Tara and Juice was holding a gun over the body of the Sheriff. It became quickly apparent that her aunt had killed Tara. She lowered her gun in shock. "No." She whispered, causing Juice to turn his gun on her. "Jesus Christ. She wasn't ratting! Jax is turning himself in for her! You killed his wife!" She was screaming now, looking to Gemma and ignoring Juice. In her mind Juice was no threat. "Fuck Gemma! I have to get Jax. He'll never..." she trailed off and ran her hands through her hair. "I won't let him kill you." Even as she said the words she didn't believe them herself. She knew Jax was going to kill her or have her killed. This was unforgivable. She wasn't sure she could even forgive Gemma. She was trying to wrap her head around the scene in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." Juice whispered behind her before he pulled the trigger. Kiera didn't even see it coming. The bullet went through her head, ending her life forever.

Jax came into the house and saw the murder scene before him. His wife, his cousin and Sheriff Roosevelt were dead. His heart crashed through his chest and broke into a thousand pieces. He pulled Tara into his arms and moved himself beside Kiera while he ran a hand down her face. He cried over both women that he loved dearly. He would kill whoever did this, whoever dared to take the lives of two women who meant everything to him.

Chibs received the call that Kiera had been murdered. He almost dropped the phone as his world burned around him. The coroner pulled the sheet from her face. The bullet destroyed the back of her skull and buried itself in her brain. He was assured that she didn't suffer. Now, he was the one who would suffer for the rest of his life. Staring at the love of his life he felt the ice build around his heart. The only warmth in his life was dead. He trailed a hand down her cold cheek. "Goodbye angel, I will kill everyone who had any involvement in this." He promised quietly.

Kiera was buried near Opie in the graveyard in Charming. Rain fell in buckets for the first time in weeks. Jax was still locked up and unable to attend the funerals. The club, what was left of it, gathered around Kiera's grave to say goodbye. The Daughter of the Sons was gone and a piece of them went with her. Bobby would never pull her into his huge hugs where he knew she felt safe. Tig would never tell her a dirty joke to see her green eyes light up. Even Chucky stood by, she had never been anything but kind to him. And Chibs, Chibs lost the only light left in his life. She would always be his angel, the one who pulled him out of his darkest nights, the one who taught him how to love without fear. He placed a kiss on the orange rose before laying it on her coffin. "I promised to protect ye. I am so sorry I failed," he whispered. "Ye gave me yer forever. I will always love you."

The black casket which had a large pair of silver angel wings painted on the top was lowered into the ground. Maybe it was the stress, the heartbreak, or even the drinking he'd been doing but he would swear until his dying day that he saw her silhouette in the rain. Just for a split second he saw his angel watching over them one last time.


	11. Chapter 11

The new president of the Sons of Anarchy sat at the head of the table. A spot once held by so many men before him. Jackson Teller met Mr. Mayhem by driving his bike into a semi. Chibs thought he would never be able to live up to the legacy of Jax. But he was certainly willing to try. Kiera's murderers were dead, he prayed that she would be able to rest in peace. She was now able to be with her family, those who lost their lives with the club and one day he would join them. More importantly he would join Kiera.

He finished the bottle of scotch in record time that evening. He was living in the house he had moved into with Kiera. She left the house, all her money and everything else she had to him. She knew he would do whatever he could to take care of those they loved until his dying day. He didn't remember passing out but he woke up to a beautiful scene.

The hills of Ireland were so green and the sun was brightly shining. Kiera stood next to him looking more angelic than she ever had before. Her red-blonde hair was glowing and moving across her shoulders from a light breeze. She wore a thin white dress that hugged her curves and touched her knees. Looking down he saw she was bare-foot with black polish on her toes. He smiled knowing that it was her favorite polish. She turned to him, throwing her hair over her shoulder, he gasped at how vibrantly green her eyes were. "Angel," the word barely escaped his lips.

"Hi Filip," she smiled warmly. "Oh wait, guess you expected to see these." A pair of large white wings appeared behind her as she giggled. They were taller than her and touched the ground. They had a feathery texture and looked iridescent in the sunlight. He didn't even care about the wings, he cared his girl was right there in front of him.

Tears were streaming down his face as he pulled her into his arms. "Jesus Kiera. I don' care if I'm dreaming or dead. It's so good te 'ave ye in my arms." He was sobbing into her neck but could smell her scent all around him. She smelled like sunshine and lilac to him, always had. "I love ye. God I love ye so much."

"I love you too, baby." She pulled back and cupped his cheek, tracing his scars with her thumbs. "You have done so well. I am proud of you every day. I'm always watching, always protecting you." She promised, wiping his tears. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I should 'ave been there." She couldn't let him go there, not now. "Sh, sweatheart. You didn't know what was going to happen. It happened for a reason. Just like Jackson. You are going to be amazing as president." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Be amazing for me. And don't you hold back on finding someone who makes you happy. You deserve to be happy."

"No one could ever replace you Kiera. You were my light, my warmth, my angel. I loved you like no one before. I can' imagine loving again." He couldn't imagine another woman coming into his life, his heart. "You will. Just don't run when you find it." The sun began to set behind her, giving her a fiery glow. "Your time here with me is coming to an end. I will be here when it's time for you to join us. Take care of all my boys for me." He could feel himself being pulled away. "No, Key, not yet. I need more time." He took her hands but she became intangible. "Please, love." She smiled as a tear fell from her eye. "I love you." She mouthed as the world disappeared.

He sat up suddenly from the couch he had passed out on. Sweat coated his forehead and tears fell from his eyes. "Kiera," he whispered, his head pounding from his drinking. His angel had appeared to him once again. He finally was able to say his goodbye. It would never be enough. It would never be something he could explain. But it was exactly what he needed. The love of his life was watching over him and everyone else he cared about. He could do this for her, for the club and for himself.

thank you for reading. I am forever grateful to you all. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
